Red Fire
by Blitzwing
Summary: The entire world is at it's knees as the Grey Ash Army rampages around the globe. Orange Star, Blue moon and Yellow comet are on the verge of defeat when an army from a fallen nation arrives and the war turns to a personal war between a father and son
1. Red Angels

Red Fire by Blitzwing  
  
  
The barren desolate wastelands that once was the glorious nation of Orange Star. Little remained of the once lush forests, huge plains and wonderous cities. Black, scorched dirt was primarily what remained with small spots of rubble and debris. Blue Moon was in a similar state of devestation and the country of Green Earth was completely wiped out.   
  
The remains of the Orange Star capital, dead for months, was suddenly populated again, but not by citizens of Orange Star. A massive red army had descended upon devestated. Massive Heavy tanks, almost twice the size of even Neo Tanks, Jet copters that could switch between a speedy fixed wing mode and a rotor based ground attack mode, and a vast number of standard units emerged from equally massive landing craft. From a landed Jet copter emerged a man in a brown trench coat and a red military insigna on his shoulder. A group of heavily armed infanty climbed out of a transport helicopter that landed beside it but were ordered back by the first man.  
"Comrade Romanov, It appears the enemy has already moved through the area weeks or even months ago" A soldier who had been searching the rubble said.  
"It's the same every where we go, they're always one step ahead of us." Romanov said, a heavy Russian accent in his voice, "See if we can find any idication of their next target"   
"Sir! We're recieving a broadcast from the neighboring country" A soldier in a recon vehicle called out.   
"Show me" Romanov ordered, climbing into the van. He stared at a monitor as an image of the young Yellow Sun CO Sonja appeared.  
"This is to any nation who is recieving this" Sonja said, "I am Sonja, only remaining fit CO of the Yellow Sun nation and commander of the nations armies until my father Kanbei recovers from his wounds. Approximately two months ago the nation of Green Earth was attacked by an enemy calling themselves Grey Ash. Due to the weakened state all our armies following the war against Black Hole they were unable to defend and were utterly wiped out, there were no survivors. Next they invaded Blue Moon. After a valiant effort and the loss of COs Olaf and Colin the armies of Blue Moon were forced to retreat from their homeland. Orange Star was next and they too suffered the same defeat including the loss of COs Nell and Max. Now Grey Ash has invaded Yellow Sun. We've suffered heavy losses and have been forced to retreat to the northernmost territory of our country."  
"Interesting, We may have finally caught up to them" The recon soldier said.  
"Shut up, there may be some more information" Romanov said.  
"As of now our situation is dire. We have joined together with the remainder of Orange Star and Blue Moon in a last ditch effort to thwart the advance of the invaders" Sonja said, "We are begging anyone listening for assistance. Moral is low, supplies critical, the vast majority of our vehicles are heavily damaged, please help us"  
  
The transmission cut off and and the image of Sonja was replaced with static snow.  
Romanovs face took on a very serious look as he left the recon vehicle and returned to his jet chopper.  
"Attention all units, return to the transports and head for Yellow Sun." Romanov ordered, "Finally we shall avenge our homeland"  
Sounds of cheers came through the communications lines. Soldiers broke out into song as after years of chasing down the Grey Ash they were finally going to get their revenge. Tanks and other vehicles retreated to Landers, Soldiers to Transport Helicopters. The massive red war machine was on the move again.  
  
"Do you think anyone heard it?" Sami asked the now weeping Sonja.  
"We can only pray" Sonja said, "Out last recon unit went dead a few moments ago meaning Grey Ash is meer hours away"  
"I'd better get to the defense lines" Sami said, heading out, "You should stay back here to look after communications and to defend the transports should we need to flee."  
"Good Luck, I'll order the wounded to be loaded on now" Sonja said.  
"Here's hoping for a miracle." Sami said, leaving.  
  
"Grit, is your artillery in place?" Andy called through his radio from the front tank lines where his repair corp was trying to fix the units as fast as possible.  
"All set back here, with the way I'm set up we should be able to destroy or damage any units that may break through." Grit responded, "We'll try to keep them off you for as long as possible."  
"Good, Chances are slim but if we can win here we may turn the tide" Andy said, "Sami, how are your soldiers?"  
"They're set up in the mountains awaiting the order to move" Sami said, "Now all that is left is to wait."  
  
Hours passed before the first signs that the battle was starting were visible. Far away on the horizon a line of grey Neo tanks advanced on the far weaker allied forces. A smaller recon vehicle, command car of the Grey Ash commander Rommel, lead the tank force into battle.  
"Grit, they're coming, are you ready to fire?" Andy asked from the front lines.  
"All set, firing first volley in one minute" Grit replied.  
"What I wouldn't give to have Sensai or Eagle still alive and in command of some bombers right now" Sami said, "Sonja, how goes the evacuation of the wounded."  
"I think we have trouble" Sonja replied, "A moment ago a massive armada of jets and bombers flew overhead and the coastal patrols are reporting a huge force of warships and Landers approaching the coastline"  
"Are they friendly?" Andy asked.  
"I..don't know" Sonja replied, "For the first time I can remember I don't know!"  
"Here they come!" Grit screamed as the red armada appeared in the sky behind him.   
  
"Soon we will eliminate these pitiful nations and remove another opponent from our eventual path of world domination" Rommel said, a noticable German accent in his voice, "Nothing can stop us now, All units advance!"  
The Grey Ash army all began moving forward at once towards the alliance battle lines. The ground practically shook under the weight of the massive Neo tanks as they rumbled forth. Rommel laughed as he watched the battle lines slowly get closer, but his laughter turned to fear when the red aerial armada came into view.  
"It can't be" Rommel stuttered, "We wiped them out!"  
  
"All Jet copter units convert to ground attack mode and attack the tanks" Romanov ordered, converting the fixed wings of his jet into helicopter rotors, "Transport planes, drop Tank Killer infantry units now!"  
The sky was overrun with red aircraft and paratroopers. The Jet copters fired a single massive salvo of missiles at the approaching tanks and wiped out many of them before they could do anything to defend themselves.  
"Good, keep it up" Romanov said, "But do not kill the CO, I want that pleasure myself."  
"Impossible! How could they destroy a force of Neo tanks in one salvo!" Rommel exclaimed as more units fell to the awsome firepower of the red forces, "Bah! What was I thinking relying on only tanks! I need AA fire!"  
A missile struck the command car, causing to flip, trapping Rommel inside. All around him Tank Killer infantry landed and began destroying the few remaining tanks in his force with their shoulder mounted missiles and chain guns. He could only watch as his grand army was wiped out in a single fell swoop.   
Infanty units and tank crews began turning and fleeing for their lives as the red infantry units unleashed their rage upon them. Romanov's command copter landed near Rommels command car as the Grey Ash CO was trying to squeeze out the window to flee.  
"Rommel" Romanov growled, dragging the shorter man out.  
"Well well, if it isn't my old friend CO Romanov" Rommel said in a cocky tone as he brushed off Romanovs arm, "I do believe the last time I saw you was before we wiped out everything you held dear"  
"Even in the face of death you act cocky" Romanov said, pulling a golden pistol from under his coat and aiming it at Rommels head, "Do not worry, you won't be lonely in Hell for long, the rest of Grey Ash's army will be joining you soon."  
"You can't kill me" Rommel said, his eyes going wide, "I'm a prisoner of war, I'm protected by international law!"  
"Try finding someone who will enforce it" Romanov said, pulling the trigger and sending a bullet into Rommels skull and ending his life.  
"Search him for his communicator" Romanov said to a nearby soldier, "Order repair and medical teams to assist the other nations forces and have the mobile command center come ashore and set up here."  
"What about the retreating enemy?" The soldier asked as several others ran past to drag Rommels body away to be searched.  
"Chase them down and let none live" Romanov said, "Make them know how our families felt when they did the same!"  
"Yes sir" The soldier said, running off to relay the orders. Seconds later a fierce roar erupted from the red infantry as the charged off after the fleeing grey units. The Jet copters followed, gunning down groups of infantry.   
"Let no one live" Romanov said as he watched the slaughter, "For our all the men, women and children they killed"  
Romanov turned and climbed back into his Jet copter and flew towards the alliance headquarters as his troops finished mopping up the few remaining Grey Ash soldiers.  
  
"Sonja, did you see what just happened!" Andy exclaimed over his radio.  
"Yes! And just a few seconds ago a number of hovercraft landed and started unloading medics and medical supplies!" Sonja exclaimed, "It is a true miracle!"  
"I personally feel sorry for the Grey Ash" Sami said, "In about five minutes they lost their entire army"   
"I have to go an the record and say these guys are savage and brutal" Grit added, having been watching the slaughter through some binoculars. The command copter suddenly flew overhead, the wind from the rotors blowing dust all around Grit.  
"Incoming hovercraft" Andy reported from the tank lines, "They're unloading repair teams, a lot of them"  
"All right, All of you report back here" Sonja said, "I'll try to contact their CO and arrange a meeting to plan a strategy."  
"Where we come from we do not plan strategy after a great victory" Romanov said, his face taking over every monitor screen in the Alliance HQ, "We celebrate it with a night of feasts and parties, you and all your forces are welcome to join us. The celebration is held at Red Alpha Fortress"  
"Thank you for your help." Sonja replied, "Could you inform us as to which nation you are from and where this Red Alpha Fortress is located?"  
"I will explain our origins later, as for the fortress, go outside and look in the sky" Romanov said, his image disappearing from the screens as a rumbling was heard passing over the headquarters. Sonja ran out to the observation deck and her jaw dropped as a massive floating techno-castle flew overhead towards the vast open expanse between the Alliance camp and the battlefield. Slowly the hulking fortress touched down and deployed large anchor pillars to secure it to the ground. From the warfleet off the coast came forth hundreds of landers that dropped off military vehicles of every size. The armada of vehicles rumbled along past the Alliance camps and units before taking up positions around the Red Alpha.   
"You see all that hardware, Max and Jess would have been in heaven" Andy said, entering the command center with Grit and Sami, "So you make contact?"  
"The CO contacted me and invited our forces to join in the celebration tonight that they have after a victory" Sonja said, "Inform your units then prepare to go to the fortress, change into dress uniforms so we can make a good impression"  
"As you wish your highness" Grit said, giving a mock bow.   
"I hate that thing" Andy groaned, walking out with Sami, "Too itchy"  
  
Meanwhile not far away, the main Grey Ash invasion army was dug in and waiting for word from Rommels division. Three other COs were waiting around the command center for any word from Rommel.  
"So, do you think the idiot has crushed the pitiful resistance yet?" A female CO asked.  
"He had a force of almost a hundred and fifty Neo tanks Mata, he's probably just toying with them" A second male CO said.  
"Sirs! We just got a transmission, Rommels division has been wiped out!" A soldier cried out, running into the room, "No one has survived."  
"What!" Mata exclaimed, "That's not possible!"  
"Lord Tojo, we recieved a short video transmission seconds prior to Rommels death" The soldier said.  
"Play it then!" Tojo screamed.  
The soldier turned on a television screen and an image of Romanov came on.  
"Try finding someone who will enforce it" BLAM! The screen went blank.  
"Romanov, How is this possible! He should be dead along with the rest of his country!" Mata exclaimed.  
"Well obviously he isn't! And obviously he has most of the army with him!" Tojo snapped, "This could be a big problem, we have to take him out."  
"Romanov won't be a problem, I grew up with him and I can take him out" The third CO said, not emerging from the dark corner he was in, "I do believe my brother should rest in peace with the rest of our family"  
"Fine, you take him out then my air force will level everything." Mata said.  
  
Some time after the battle was won the celebration began. Soldiers from the red army welcomed the weary soldiers of Orange Star, Blue Moon and Yellow Sun into the celebrations and soon everyone seemed to have new friends. Everyone seemed to forget that they had almost been wiped out earlier in the day. Sonja, Grit, Andy and Sami walked through the happy soldiers wearing their best uniforms on their way towards Red Alpha.   
"This thing gets itchier every time I wear it!" Andy whined, frantically scratching.  
"Shut up, I have to wear a skirt, I want to know who came up with these dress uniform designs anyways." Sami said, a scowl on her face.  
"I think it looks good on you Sam" Grit said, "Never thought I'd see you in anything besides combat fatigues."  
"And why aren't you wearing a dress uniform?" Sonja asked.  
"Because I don't own one, I was a freelancer hired by Olaf, he never gave me one" Grit said, "But now I appear to be in charge of what's left of Blue Moon so I should really get one"  
"So Sonja, how was your father, did you tell him what happened?" Andy asked.  
"Yes, he was as happy as a bedridden man missing an arm can be" Sonja said sadly.  
The four COs arrived at one of the entrances into the massive Red Alpha Fortress and were met by a man in an officers uniform.  
"Welcome to Red Alpha, I'm Boris, second in command" Boris said, "Follow me and I'll take you to the command center"  
"We can't begin to say how thankful we are for your assistance" Sonja said.  
"Are any other nations coming to assist?" Andy asked.  
"There are no other nations." Boris said, making the others jawsdrop, "They've already been wiped out, you are all that's left"   
  
To be continued....


	2. The Last Nations

Yellow Sun ,huh?  
I know, it's supposed to be Yellow Comet, I'll edit the first chapter as soon as I can. It's just that when listing off colors the word Sun comes to mind when yellow is mentioned before I would ever think Comet.  
  
Advance Wars: Red Fire  
  
"What do you mean!" Sami exclaimed as the elevator door opened into a dark command center, "We're all that's left!"  
"White Cloud, Pink Heart, Aqua Bubble, Brown Rock and our own nation of Red Fire have been fully wiped out, only desolate wastelands remain" Romanov said, standing infront of a dimly lit console, "Even the nation of Grey Ash has been devestated"  
"If Grey Ash was devestated then how come they are still fighting?" Andy asked, "And if your nation is gone then how are you here?"  
"We are all that is left of our nation, originally our mission was to wipe the Grey Ash military out after they started attacking us. Shortly after we set off we lost all communications from Red Fire. It turns out Grey Ash had created a new devestating weapon called the Nuclear Missile. Grey Ash didn't even have to land their full army on our home soil. Women, Children, everyone on the continent was killed. That was five years ago." Romanov said, "The people of Grey Ash were horrified at the attack and revolted against the military. Only a small portion of their military remained at home and it began to slaughter the revolting civilians. Our force came in and assisted the civilians in wiping out the military but Grey Ash was reduced primarily to rubble."  
"We stayed for a short time and helped to rebuild the essentials in the cities as well as integrate the tanks and vehicles we salvaged into our forces. The people of Grey Ash praised us and wished us luck in our new quest to wipe out the rest of their military" Boris said, "We've salvaged equiptment, supplies and new technology from the destroyed nations we passed through but the Grey Ash military is still far more powerful than our Red Army, we were only the first wave of the attack on Grey   
Ash, the vast majority of our army was destroyed in the Nuclear fires."  
"Impossible, that force you destroyed was responsible for the destruction of all our nations! That has to be at least most of their forces" Sonja said, "My Intelligence doesn't indicate any other forces"  
"Your intelligence is wrong" Romanov said, making Sonja gasp, "That was a tiny fraction of their army, if they threw everything they had at us now then we would not stand a chance, observe"  
Romanov connected a data disk salvaged from the Grey Ash forces to a console and a map of the world lit up on the main screen. On one half of the map there were two immense continents, one labelled Red Fire, the other Grey Ash. Off to the side of them were several smaller continents, White Cloud, Pink Heart, Aqua Bubble, and Brown Rock. On the other half were the countries of Orange Star, Blue Moon, Black Hole, Yellow Comet and Green Earth. Dozens of grey dots were showing up on Green Earth and one was located in the southernmost territory of Yellow Comet.  
"Each of those dots is a Grey Ash base." Romanov said, punching a few more keys and making small little tank icons show up, "And each of these is a Grey Ash army division roughly of equal size to the one we destroyed today."  
"My god, there's hundreds of them" Sami exclaimed, "And only two remaining in Yellow Comet, we never had a chance even if we had won alone today"  
"Exactly seven hundred and eighty six" Romanov said, looking at one naval division that seemed to be straying away from everything else, "This one is odd, I wonder if I can find the path it's taken"  
"So what kind on weapons does this fortress have?" Grit asked.  
"Red Alpha is a modified Barbarossa class mobile fortress. It is cabable of defending itself from most moderate sized threats, such as a medium force of Neo Tanks or a force of attack helicopters" Boris said, "Red Alpha has been modified in preparation for the Red Dawn attack, I can't divulge information on that right now"  
"There!" Romanov exclaimed as a dotted line appeared to show the path of the wayward fleet, "It looks as if it's chasing something, and it's headed this way"  
"I wonder" Sonja said, "Perhaps a ship or two escaped and is trying to rejoin with us"   
"Don't count on it, Grey Ash's Navy is commanded by CO Yamamoto, he's ruthless and cunning" Boris said as an alarm suddenly went off, "They can't be attacking so soon"  
A screen came on and the face of a soldier came on.  
"Sir! We've got a Grey Ash copter coming in, it's flying a white flag and the pilot wants to talk to you face to face" The soldier said, "I think it would be wise for you to be here when he lands, It's him"   
"I'll be right there" Romanov said, "Boris, show them to my quarters I'll be there soon"  
"Right" Boris said, leading the other COs out.  
"Who's him?" Andy asked as Romanov disappeared into an elevator.  
"None of your concern." Boris replied. He lead the group down the hall then into a large, well decorated room, "This is Commander Romanovs private quarters."  
"So he lives in luxury while everyone else lives where?" Grit said.  
"All we have is a bunk in a communal sleeping area" Sami said, "If we're lucky."  
"Believe me when I say that he constantly is trying to get rid of it and turn it into something else" Boris said, "Be we don't let him, he deserves to relax for all he has done for us"   
"What has he done that deserves this" Grit asked.  
"He kept us strong after our nation was destroyed. It was him who restrained us from wiping out every man, woman and child of Grey Ash. If it weren't for him we would have given up hope years ago and probably would have been slaughtered when the Grey Ash army found us. And most of all he cares more about us, his soldiers, than himself" Boris said, "When we were fighting in Grey Ash five years ago there was one installation where several dozen soldiers were holed up. He lead the team inside to take them out. He was shot a total of nine times and kept going. No other red soldiers were hurt while securing that installation because he was always the first in the line of fire and took any shots that would have endangered the lives of any soldiers"  
  
Romanov emerged from the elevator and noticed a large number of soldiers had gathered around the landed helicopter. Romanov walked towards the copter and the soldiers parted for him. As soon as he entered the clearing the door to the copter opened and the pilot stepped out. All the red soldiers in the crowd seemed to growl collectivly as the soldiers from the other nations looked from Romanov to the newcomer, who appeared to be identical twins.  
"It's been a long time brother" The Grey Ash CO said, "I must say I am impressed you managed to gather a force of this size."  
"Niko, even though you betrayed our country I should say it is good to see you again" Romanov said, "And that's what the prisoners we took said after we helped the civilian uprising crush the military you left behind in Grey Ash"  
"What are you talking about, the citizens of Grey Ash were cheering us on when we left to conquer the world" Niko said, "And they will cheer us when we return victorious"  
"Tell me, when was the last time you heard from them?" Romanov asked.  
"Shortly before we attacked White Cloud" Niko said, "But that is understandable considering the distance."  
"I'm afraid you're about to be shocked." Romanov said smirking, "After you destroyed Red Fire with your nuclear missiles the people revolted. My unit was sent as the first wave to attack Grey Ash and survived to help the civilians destroy the military, the nation of Grey Ash is harmless and pacifist now!"  
"Liar!" Niko snapped.  
"Believe what you want, even if you crush us now you will have no home to return to" Romanov said.  
"Bah, it doesn't matter, I didn't come to talk about that, I came to do away with you brother" Niko said, "I hereby challenge you to single combat using the rules of Red Fire. No one can interfere! You lose, you die, You win I will join your side and give you all the information I have"  
"I accept your challenge" Romanov said, removing his hat, "No one will interfere"  
Niko stood off to one side of the clearing and Romanov on the opposite side. The Red Army soldiers began to stomp their feet, bump their weapons on the ground and chant 'Romanov' as they eagerly watched the fight about to start.   
  
"What's goin on!" Grit exclaimed at the new noise that was flooding in.  
A red soldier dashed into the room and screamed.  
"Romanov and Niko are fighting!" The soldier exclaimed.  
"Go, watch it" Boris told the soldier before calmly walking over to a monitor in the wall.  
"What's going on?" Sonja asked.  
"Niko is Romanovs twin brother, he betrayed our country to join Grey Ash" Boris said, flipping on the screen, "I wondered when this would happen, Niko has challenged Romanov to honorable combat"  
"Somehow Grey Ash doesn't seem like the type of group that would have honorable combat." Andy said, flopping down in a chair to watch the fight "This feels kind of good, nice and soft."  
"What happens if Romanov loses to Niko?" Sonja asked.  
"Then this war may end tonight" Boris said.  
  
Romanov and Niko stood apart from eachother, each trying to stare the other down. Then, in a move so in synch that it looked as if it had been choreographed, both combatants flung their trench coats off to the side revealing the full officers uniform of their respective sides. Each drew identical swords from their belts and began to circle as the cheers from the red soldiers grew ever louder.  
"I see you kept the sword Father gave you before the war" Romanov said, "I thought you would have tossed it away like you tossed away the lives of your comrades in Red Fire."  
"Now why would I do that?" Niko said, "Without it I can't kill you"  
"With it you can't kill me" Romanov said, charging Niko and meeting him blade for blade.   
"Don't underestimate me brother" Niko said, attempting to stab Romanov, "I'm much better than I was when we last sparred"  
"When we last sparred my life wasn't on the line" Romanov said, locking swords again then grabbing Niko and delivering a crushing knee to the solar plexus. Niko stumbled back, dropping his sword and gasping for breath. Romanov picked the sword up and stuck it, along with his own, in the ground off to the side. Niko struggled to his feet again, only to be throttled in the gut by Romanov and thrown back to the ground.  
"I was always the stronger of us brother" Romanov said as Niko crawled across the ground towards the swords, "And even more so now"  
"Beat me, I join you, I tell you everything I know, you still don't have a chance at winning this war" Niko said, using the swords to pull himself to his feet.  
"Just give up now and spare yourself more suffering" Romanov said, standing over his brother.  
"Not while I can still kill you!" Niko exclaimed, pulling one of the swords out of the ground then spinning around and driving it into Romanov's shoulder until it stuck out the back. Niko grinned sadistically and began to laugh until he noticed Romanov's unchanged expression.  
"One thing I've learned to do over the years is how to deal with pain" Romanov said, grabbing his brother by the neck and socking him several times until he was bleeding from the nose and mouth. Romanov threw Niko to the ground and stomped on his leg, snapping the bone.  
"Ow!" Niko cried out, "Enough! I give!"  
"Smart" Romanov said, gripping the handle of the sword still protruding from his shoulder. In one clean movement he pulled it out and a blood spot began to grow where the wound was.   
"Get him to the medical center" Romanov said as a pair of soldiers picked Niko up and started taking him away.  
"Brother, I lost fair and I'll uphold my end of the deal" Niko said, "In ten minutes there will be an attack by Mata and her air division, I suggest you get ready for it"  
"Thank you brother" Romanov said as Niko was hauled inside Red Alpha.  
"Sir, you should report to the medical center as well and have that shoulder looked at." A soldier said, handing the other sword to Romanov.  
"I've had worse" Romanov said, turning to the gathered soldiers, "All Heavy Tank crews report to your units, prepare to defend against aerial assult!"  
Romanov turned walked into Red Alpha as the soldiers scrambled to their tanks in preparation for the coming attack.   
  
"He must be in a lot of pain" Sonja said, having watched the battle, "Not only from the wound but from having to fight his own brother."  
"Andy, didn't you scream like a girl when you had to get a shot?" Grit asked, snickering.  
"There seems to be a lot of action out there" Sami said, looking out one of the windows.  
"We're about to be attacked by a division of air units." Romanov said, walking into the room, discarding his bloodied shirt to reveal a tank top and a very bloody and disgusting wound on his shoulder, "If Niko hadn't told me they could have done some real damage to us"  
"Your shoulder!" Sonja exclaimed, pulling a cloth out of her pocket and tying it on the wound, "Does it hurt much?"  
"I don't feel it" Romanov said, picking up a pair of binoculars and going to the balcony that extended from his room. He looked through the binoculars and far off over the horizon he could see the incoming armada of bombers and copters.  
"Quick question redman, how do you expect to take down this air division, I know you have a huge wing of your own aircraft but I don't think you'd be able to get them up in time to fight off the Greys" Grit said, "And I don't see a single AA unit in your ground forces"  
"Simple" Romanov said, pointing to the heavy tanks, "Watch"  
Sonja, Grit, Andy and Sami looked down at the parked Heavy Tanks and saw them start to transform. The huge turrets split into three distinct sections, one in the middle connected to the main gun and two others that rose up to reveal immense batteries of missiles. The turrets rotated until they pointed in the direction of the incoming enemy and with a near deafening roar fired off a volley of missiles.  
  
"Ma'am, estimated time of arrival is one minute, There it is" The pilot of Mata's command copter said as the Red Army appeared in their line of sight.  
"Good, hopefully Niko has crippled their spirits by now and they won't be expecting us" Mata said, laughing evilly.  
"Um, don't be too sure of that" The pilot said as the missiles appeared heading right for them.  
"Oh crap" Mata said as a missile slammed into her copter and made it erupt into a ball of flames. The rest of the missiles slammed into the planes and copters, giving them no chance of evading as their vision was obscured by the flashes from the planes that were destroyed before them. The battle ended before it even started as the few remaining air units turned and limped home.  
  
"Excellent" Romanov said, turning to the gathered COs, "I'm sorry but I have to go and meet with my commanders, with the air division gone all that is left is a single division and we must plan the full liberation of Yellow Comet"  
"Our armies are more than willing to help out" Andy said.  
"And the Yellow Comet army is especially willing to help free our homeland" Sonja said, standing at attention and saluting.  
"Good, Boris, show them to quarters if they wish to stay here" Romanov said, walking out of his room, "Send out scouts and contact Patton, Montgomery, Bishop and Nimitz and ask them to meet me in the command center."  
"Yes sir" Boris said, turning to the COs, "Now who wishes to stay the night here?"  
  
"First Rommel, then Niko, and now Mata, how the hell did we miss them!" Tojo screamed at one of his soldiers.  
"Sir, all you have under your command is infantry and so far the Red Army has taken out an entire tank division and most of an air division without losing a single soldier." The Grey Soldier said, "If we try to face them we will be wiped out."  
"You're right" Tojo said, looking over his encamped troops, "I'm going to be in big trouble for this, but it must be done"  
Tojo walked over to his desk and grabbed the bottle of gin that was sitting on it. He poured the gin over the desk and file cabinet then set it on fire to destroy all top secret documents.  
"Raze the base" Tojo said, "Then order the troops to retreat to Green Earth, We'll figure out what to do then"  
"Yes sir..." The soldier said, saluting his commander before rushing out to spread the word.  
"May the boss have mercy on me" Tojo said, downing the last of the gin in the bottle.  
  
Next: Sonja vs Romanov intelligence war, The last day of Red Fire.


	3. Combat on the High Seas

What's in a name? Notice anything about the names of some of the Officers and COs? They're almost all names of important people for the two world wars and before.  
  
Good Guys  
  
Patton - General George Patton of the US Third Army, World War 2, fought and defeated Rommel in North Africa. (He's my favorite)  
Montgomery - General 'Monty' Montgomery of Great Britain, fought in N. Africa and constantly in competition with Patton for glory in the invasion of Sicily and Italy.  
Nimitz - Admiral Nimitz, US Navy, fought in the pacific war.  
Bishop - Billy Bishop, Canadian WW1 flying ace  
Nelson - Admiral Nelson, Defeated Napoleons fleet at Trafalgar  
  
Bad Guys  
Rommel - Field Marshal Rommel, brilliant german Tank corp commander who swept across N. Africa and almost wiped out the British presence until he had his butt handed to him by Patton and Montgomery.  
Mata - Mata Hari, famous showgirl/ Spy  
Tojo - Tojo, ruled Japan during WW2  
Yamamoto - Japanese Fleet Admiral, responsible for taking over much of the US pacific territories.  
  
Red Fire  
  
An hour later Romanov stood in the now brightly lit command center looking over maps. Surrounding him was the commanders of the various forces in the Red Army. Patton, commander of the armored divisions. Bishop, commander of the skies. Montgomery, commander of the infantry. And Nimitz, admiral of the warfleets. They spent the last hour planning the perfect strategy to wipe out Tojos division, only to have their job made easier when their scouts reported in.  
"Sirs!" A soldier cried out as she dashed into the command center, "We just recieved a report from one of out scouts, The Grey Ash army is retreating to Green Earth!"  
"This is good" Romanov said, "Now Operation Red Dawn is going to happen for sure"  
"So Yellow Comet is free?" Sonja asked, emerging from where she had been standing.  
"What are you doing here, this is top secret!" Patton snapped.  
"Calm down General" Romanov said, looking over at Sonja, "How long have you been there?"  
"About forty five minutes, would have been here sooner but I couldn't remember my way around" Sonja said.  
"Some information officer you are" Romanov smirked, there was something about this girl that intrigued him, "So far all the information I've heard from you has been faulty"  
"Um sir, what are we going to do?" Bishop asked.  
"Right, I want you all to get rested up tonight and tomorrow in preparation for Red Dawn" Romanov said, "Except you Nimitz, I want you to take the first, second and fourth fleets and intercept that Grey Ash fleet I was talking about earlier"  
"Yes sir" Nimitz said, "I'll terminate them with extreme prejudice."  
"Always your style" Romanov said, "Dismissed."  
The commanders filed out for a nights rest before they would sweep through Yellow Comet and prepare to invade Green Earth. Romanov shut the lights off and walked out, followed by Sonja.  
"Where do you get off insulting my abilities as an information officer!" Sonja exclaimed, "I happen to be the best information officer on this side of the world!"  
"Then I feel sorry for this half of the world." Romanov said, grinning while facing away from Sonja, he was really enjoying this.  
"What! How dare you!" Sonja snapped, hearing some laughter, "Why are you laughing."  
"You're making this too easy for me" Romanov said, "But I'll give you a chance to prove how good you are"  
"How?" Sonja asked.  
"A competition, you tell me the information you've gathered on me already and I'll tell you what I know about you" Romanov said, staring her in the eyes, "You go ahead first."  
"Fine!" Sonja said, "Your name is Romanov, CO of the Red Army, formerly the first attack wave of the nation of Red Fire, You have a twin brother named Niko who betrayed your country. You are an accomplished sword fighter and an expert military strategist, is that enough?"  
"That's nothing" Romanov said, "Your name is Sonja, you are eighteen years old and the youngest CO in Yellow Comet history. Your father is Kanbei, emperor of Yellow Comet. You are an expert at using computers and have an intense fear of bugs. Your CO powers allow your units extended line of sight in fog of war situation and allows vision into forested areas from distances. While in highschool you spent your free time at home on your computer rather than going out with friends and getting involved in highschool romances. You are trained in various martial arts styles. Your childhood dream was to dance ballet but you left that behind to follow your fathers footsteps. You sleep with a stuffed cat named Foobles. Your measurements are..."  
"Whoa! where the hell did you get all that!" Sonja exclaimed, shocked that Romanov could have gotten all that in such a short time.  
"Easy, I hacked your computer systems and copied the entire database" Romanov said, "The security system was a joke."  
"I designed that system!" Sonja snapped, as Romanov started chuckling again, "And stop laughing at me!"  
"I must thank you, I haven't laughed this hard in years" Romanov said, walking off towards his quarters, "I suggest you get to sleep as well, tomorrow we must prepare to end the threat of Grey Ash for good."  
"I can't believe him! Insulting me like that!" Sonja fumed as she made her way back the the quarters she and Sami we offered.  
"What's wrong?" Sami asked from the chair she was sitting on as Sonja stormed in and plopped down in front of a computer.  
"Tell me, how good am I at collecting information?" Sonja asked.  
"You're the best, no one can best you" Sami said, "You know that"  
"I'll show Romanov whose security features are better." Sonja said, "He made a mockery out of me"  
"Explain" Sami said, suddenly interested.  
"He challenged me to a duel, my info on him versus his on me, I had almost nothing he had everything, even my measurements!" Sonja exclaimed, beginning the process of attempting to hack into the Red Army databases.  
"Sounds like he likes you if he went that far" Sami snickered, "Ain't that cute, some one has a crush on little Sonja."  
"I highly doubt that" Sonja said, thinking she had cracked into the database, "HA! That was simple!"  
"I think he knew you would try this" Sami snickered as the words 'Welcome to Pong' came up on the screen.  
"Damn him!" Sonja screamed.  
"Calm down, why is it such a big deal?" Sami asked.  
"It's a big deal because...because... I don't know why!" Sonja exclaimed, "It just is!"  
"You're just trying to impress him" Sami said.  
"I am not!" Sonja snapped heading for the door.  
"Where are you going now?" Sami asked.  
"To get some information" Sonja said, leaving the room.  
"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid" Sami said, "That's Andy's job"  
  
Sonja walked through Red Alpha looking for the medical center. After asking several helpful red soldiers she found it and found what she was looking for.  
"Well well, the little CO of Yellow Comet, come to kill me while I'm bedridden?" Niko asked.  
"No, I have a much worse punishment for you later, for now I want information" Sonja said.  
"And why should I talk to you?" Niko asked, "Give me one good reason to"  
"Why are you going to act like a jerk?" Sonja asked, sighing in annoyance.  
"Because I can be" Niko said.  
"Fine, we'll do it the hard way" Sonja said, smacking Nikos broken leg and making him scream in pain. The nurse who was on duty looked over and laughed, she didn't care if Niko was in pain, in her eyes he deserved everything he got.  
"Don't do that again!" Niko snapped, only to scream in pain again as Sonja hit him again, "Damnit stop! I'll tell you something but only one thing." Niko said.  
"Fine, what is it" Sonja said, sitting in the chair beside the bed.  
"Five years ago, the final day before Red Fire was destroyed there was a battle in the coastal city of Dover, it was Romanovs first time commanding an army, he was seventeen at the time...." Niko said.  
  
Five years ago.....  
  
Grey Ash and Red Fire, two huge nations in the eastern hemisphere. Grey Ash was the larger of the two but Red Fire was the richer and more technologically advanced nation. For centuries the two nations had co-existed peacefully with each other and the smaller island nations located around them. All the nations of the east were economically prosperous thanks to the efficient network of trade. Grey Ash and Red Fire both kept up large militaries to protect all the nations from possible threats from the western hemisphere of the world. Five years before the war began there was a brillant and high ranking member of the Red Fire military. He had come up with plans for a horrific new weapon and proposed the idea that Red Fire should build the weapon and use it to take over the world. The vast majority of the people in Red Fire were outraged by the meer thought of betraying their friends in the other nations and banished the man from their nation. The man left vowing to make Red Fire suffer for banishing him and he took with him the plans for the weapon and one of his children. Over the next five years Grey Ash began to become more and more hostile to other nations to the point it closed itself off. Then the attacks on Red Fire started. Small raids by Grey Ash soldiers were reported in many coastal cities. Everytime they were pushed back by the superior firepower, training and technology of the Red Fire army. Little did Red Fire know that these raids were only the prelude to their doom.  
  
The attack began some time during the night. A small group of Landers from Grey Ash pulled into the docks. Small raids like this one had been occuring for the past month and it was expected that a major invasion was scheduled soon. Red Fire wasn't just prepared to fend off such an invasion, it already had a plan in motion to launch an counter invasion of Grey Ash, the idea being cripple the military and leave the civilian population untouched. From the Landers emerged a force of almost three thousand Grey Ash infantry, more than enough to overwhelm the one thousand Red Fire soldiers stationed on defense. The Grey Ash soldiers stormed into the city and began destroying everything in sight. Civilians began to flee for their lives and the Red Fire defenders sprang into action, foolishly charging the larger army head on.  
  
A couple of hours later much of the city was leveled and of the Red Fire defenders only fifty were still alive. The Grey Ash army had suffered heavy losses as well but were still more than a thousand men strong. It looked grim as the Grey Ash soldiers seemed to be taking great pleasure in slowly beating the remaining Red soldiers to death. One Red Fire soldier tried to make a run for it and made it a ways before a pair of pursuing soldiers caught him and started hitting him the the butts of their rifles. Before they could do any real damage two shots rang out and the Grey Ash soldiers fell over dead. The Red Fire soldier looked up to see a very welcome sight.  
"Come Comrade, let us push them back into the sea then take the war to their soil" Romanov said, helping the soldier up, "And make them pay for all the death they have caused."  
"Yes Sir!" The soldier said as a line of Red Fire soldiers carrying bullet proof shields advanced behind Romanov. The soldier looked out to sea and saw a red armada of warships and Landers. The skies went dark as hundreds of red Jet Copters and bombers blocked out the sun as they flew overhead out to sea.   
"Forward!" Romanov yelled, holdling his sword out as a commander of the old armies would have during a charge. The line of soldiers began to advance, their shields close together making it impossible for the Grey Ash to get past them. Grey Ash soldiers looked in horror at the advancing army and then at the armada blocking their escape at sea. They fired their rifles at the advancing army, only to have the bullets bounce off the shields. Their ammuntion finally exhausted, the grey soldiers turned and ran, hoping to get to their landers and break through the naval blockade. As soon as they did that the Red Fire soldiers raised their shields and let the troops that were following along behind the safety shield charge the enemy. In total, fifteen thousand red soldiers were chasing the fleeing grey army soldiers and gunning down any that were in range. In no time the entire grey raiding force was obliterated. Romanov ordered his forced to take control of the Grey Ash landers and load them up. Several Red Fire landers pulled in to carry the rest of the army to Grey Ash.  
  
Soon after Romanovs force liberated Dover and began the journey to Grey Ash the missiles came. At least fifty missiles flew overhead towards the nation of Red Fire. As each of the missiles exploded on land there was a blinding flash of light and a massive mushroom cloud rose into the sky. Romanovs force could do nothing but sit and watch. All radio communications ceased from Red Fire. The lands had been turned black. The grand cities vaporized. Everyone dead. For hours the force sat off the coast, waiting for any signs that some one had survived, but none came. Some soldiers attempted suicide, having lost everything and everyone dear, only to be stopped by an announcement from Romanov.  
"Comrades... it is a dark day. This attack has left nothing standing in our beloved home of Red Fire. I know some of you are contemplating ending your lives now but I beg of you not to. Aside from listening for signs of life from our home I have been monitering Grey Ash communications. The majority of their armies had left weeks ago to conquer our other allied nations, leaving only a small force to keep order. Roughly an hour after the atrocious attack on our nation I received a news broadcast, the citizens of Grey Ash were horrified by the merciless killing of innocent people and are in open revolt against the military." Romanov said, "We shall do as we originally set out to do, invade Grey Ash and wipe out the military. After that we will hunt down the rest of their army and wipe them out, or die trying"  
The soldiers that were about to commit suicide put their guns down or stepped off the edges of the ships rails back onto the deck as Romanov lowered the Red Fire flag from the stern of his ship. He took a white surrender flag and laid it out on the deck of the ship. He cut his left forearm with his sword and let the blood drip freely onto the white fabric. Nimitz, Patton and Montgomery came over and did the same, as did other sailors and soldiers until the flag was stained red with their blood. Romanov raised the bloody flag and soon all the ships were lowering their Red Fire flags and replacing them with flags soaked in blood.  
"Let our enemy tremble before the might of the Red Army...." Romanov said as the fleet sailed for the nation of Grey Ash.  
  
Present Day....  
"So what happened after that?" Sonja asked.  
"Don't ask me, I only know that once Red Fire was destroyed I took a transport jet to catch up to the rest of the Grey Ash army." Niko said, "Now that's all I have to say so go away"  
"Jerk" Sonja said, leaving the medical center, "I'm think I'll go look around out side, maybe ask some of the red army soldiers."  
  
A lone jet copter flew over the ocean towards a group of fifty Red naval ships. The copter landed on the deck of a huge ship in the center of the formation. The ship was a Gigantis class battleship, salvaged from Aqua Bubble and turned into Nimitz's command ship. The Gigantis class was unique in the fact it was designed along the lines of the the old wooden battleships with fixed guns on each side of the ship. Small square ports lined each side of the massive ship. Nimitz climbed out of the copter before it took off and headed back to the mainland.  
"Welcome back admiral" The second in command said, "What are our orders?"  
"We're going to go and duke it out with my old friend Yamamoto" Nimitz said, "Just like in old times, right Nelson"  
"Um... if I can recall Yamamoto beat you every time" Nelson said.  
"That was just for fun, this is real and I'm more than willing to exploit his weaknesses" Nimitz said, "Head out!"  
  
Next: Old school Naval combat, Unexpected Allies and a possible Tragedy


	4. Decapitiation Strike

Gigantis Class battleship - 30 x 8 inch guns arranged 15 on port side, 15 on starboard   
side.   
8 x 12 inch guns in 4 turrets on deck.  
400 crew, primarily automated functions.  
Top Speed: 31 knots  
  
Advance Wars 2: Red Fire  
  
Sonja left Red Alpha and walked back out to where the soldiers were now celebrating three victories, one over Rommel and his tanks, one over Mata and her air force and one for liberating Yellow Comet. Somewhere near the middle of the crowds the soldiers had set up instruments on top of a Heavy Tank and turned it into a makeshift stage for people with musical talents to share their gifts.   
"Excuse me, do you know where Romanov went?" Sonja asked a red soldier.  
"I think he was heading towards your hospital with the Blue Moon CO" The soldier said.  
"Thank you" Sonja said, heading towards the Yellow Comet headquarters.  
  
"So why again do you want me to meet this man?" Romanov asked.  
"Because he wants to meet you" Grit said, "Kanbei is the Emperor of Yellow Comet and wanted to thank you for liberating his country."  
"How'd he become crippled?" Romanov asked.  
"Saving a lot of lives" Grit said, "It was about a month ago...."  
  
A month ago....  
  
"Sir we have to get the hell out of here!" A Yellow Comet soldier yelled over the fierce sounds of the raging battle, "If we can hook up with the remains of Blue Moon and Orange Star we may be able to launch a counter attack!"  
"No!" Kanbei yelled, "I will not leave when there are still civilians here! Order the APCs back and tell the crews to help get the people to safety!"  
"But sir!" The soldier exclaimed.  
"No buts! Just do it!" Kanbei snapped, "We have a responsibility, what will the people in other cities think if the military abandons these people!"  
"As you command sir" The soldier said, dashing out to call in APCs. On the outskirts of the city, Yellow Comet soldiers fought desperately to hold off the incoming force of Neo Tanks under the command of the Grey Ash CO Rommel while their APC units moved people out of the buildings and towards safety. Soon many of the buildings were empty and the Yellow Comet soldiers started to flee for their lives to avoid being crushed by the tanks.   
"Sir, We have to go! We've got everyone out!" The soldier yelled.  
"Very well, order the retreat" Kanbei said, walking out of the last building.  
"Wait! My daughter is missing!" A middle aged woman cried out, "Kari! She must gotten seperated during the evacuation!"  
"I'll find her!" Kanbei said, dashing back into the building.  
"Sir! You'll be killed!" Soldier screamed, but Kanbei was gone, "We'll wait as long as possible but we can't just sit here and get crushed"  
  
"Kari!" Kanbei screamed over the noise of the battle. He ran up to the second floor and the sounds of a young girl crying caught his ear, "Kari, where are you!"   
"Help me! I'm scared!" Kari cried from one of the apartments. Kanbei followed her cries to an open apartment and went in. He saw the girl hiding under a table and went to her.  
"Come, we have to hurry!" Kanbei said, picking the girl up. As he did the building started to shudder, causing him to stumble out onto the balcony.  
"Lord Kanbei! Theres an enemy tank directly on the other side of the building! You'll have to jump!" The Yellow Comet soldier yelled from below.  
"Catch her first!" Kanbei said, dropping Kari over the side and into the arms of the soldier.  
"Hurry up!" The soldier screamed. Before Kanbei could jump the building shuddered violently and the balcony above him colapsed. He managed to get out of the way but the only way out left was to go back the way he came in. He ran like a bat out of hell out of the apartment and down the stairs. As he reached the lobby he saw the front of the building start to collapse, trapping him inside. He turned and his eyes went wide as one of the legs of a Neo Tank was smashing through the building like nothing and bringing everything down on top of him.  
  
Present again...  
  
"Kanbei was found the next day in the wreckage, one of his arms was crushed by a huge piece of wreckage and had to be amputated at the site. His back, neck and several ribs were broken and he's paralyzed from the waist down as a result." Grit said, "But if he hadn't forced the soldiers to stay then a lot of innocent people would have died."  
"Comrade Romanov!" A red soldier called running out of the crowd with another soldier behind him.  
"Ah, Serge, how are you?" Romanov asked, turning to meet the soldier, "And Kiri, you are both looking well"  
"We have something to ask of you" Kiri said.  
"Well, go ahead" Romanov replied.  
"We know the army rules forbid intimate relations between soldiers but since there is a chance many of us may perish during the coming battle" Serge said, "We met an Orange Star soldier who is also a preacher"  
"And we wanted your permission to have him marry us" Kiri said, taking Serges hand.  
"Now here's the thing, if I were in your position I wouldn't do what you're doing now" Romanov said, smirking as the two soldiers seemed to become very sad suddenly, "What I would do is say screw the rules and do it anyways, you have my consent, and spread it around that for tonight all traditional rules do not apply, do what ever you wish"  
"Thank you so much!" Kiri exclaimed hugging Romanov then dashing off with Serge.  
"Romanov!" A group of soldiers called, "Come, you must join us in a drink!"  
"Gladly" Romanov replied, heading over to join the soldiers.  
"Hey, what about going to meet with Kanbei!" Grit called.   
"My first duty is to my soldiers, and my soldiers want to share a drink with me" Romanov laughed, "Come join us as well"   
"Well, I've never turned down a drink." Grit said, following Romanov to the group of soldiers.  
  
"Sir, we have sighting of Yamamotos flagship the Yamato" A deck hand said, "It seems to be all alone and heading for us"  
"Good, I know that ship well" Nimitz said, turning to Nelson, "Pop quiz, get it all right and you'll be a lot closer to the promotion to Admiral"  
"Fire away" Nelson said.  
"One, describe the Yamato" Nimitz said.  
"The Yamato is a Dreadnaught class vessel, slightly larger than a battleship and supports a total of fifteen eighteen inch guns in five turrets. It has a crew of two thousand and a top speed of twenty seven knots" Nelson replied.  
"Correct, strengths" Nimitz said.  
"Heavy armor, powerful weapons, Long firing range and an experienced commander" Nelson said.  
"Correct, weaknesses" Nimitz said.  
"Thinner armor near the water line, poor mobility, long reload times, long firing to impact times and a minimum weapons range." Nelson said.  
"Correct, last question, best strategy" Nimitz said.  
"Maneouver erratically while heading straight for it, take advantage of the superior speed and mobility to get in close then hit it hard with everything we have" Nelson said, "Always exploit the weaknesses to the fullest, no matter how much of a low blow it may be"   
"Correct, In war it only matters if you win or lose a battle" Nimitz said, "Inform HQ about our contact"  
"Aye sir" Nelson said.  
  
"Grit!" Sonja called, spotting the Blue Moon CO, "Where's Romanov"  
"Over there" Grit said, downing a shot of Vodka with a female Red Army soldier, "So, You seeing anyone?"  
"Jeez, you'd almost forget there's a war going on" Sonja said, "Now where did he go this time?"  
  
"Sir, report from Nimitz" A red soldier said, "He says he's spotted the Yamato and is going to engage it"  
"Excellent" Romanov said, taking the piece of paper and walking up to where a group of the soldiers were playing instruments and whispered something to the Yellow Comet soldier who was singing.  
"Stop the music! We've just heard that the Red Army fleet under command of Admiral Nimitz is about to engage a Grey Ash armada" She said, "Let us pray for a swift victory, but now since the rules have been thrown out for tonight, this next one is for all the couples who have been hiding relationships"  
Everyone looked around as the band played a slower song but no one seemed to want to dance to it, possibly afraid this was just a ploy to catch them.  
"Come on, Red army soldiers afraid of a little dancing?" Romanov laughed, jumping down into the crowds and making his way through, "Let me show you how it's done"  
"I wish I were taller" Sonja groaned, trying to see over the soldiers standing in front of her. Suddenly the soldiers parted a bit and a hand took hers and pulled her past. A small area cleared as Romanov pulled Sonja over and twirled her, stopping with one hand around her waist and holding her hand in his other.  
"I heard you were looking for me" Romanov smirked as he started moving with her to the music, "Have fun playing pong?"  
"Having fun making a mockery of me?" Sonja asked sarcastically.  
"Yes actually, you make it so easy and fun" Romanov smiled, "So, find out anything new?"  
"Just your age, some of your country's history, how this army is technically still your first mission" Sonja smirked.  
"So, I still know your measurements" Romanov's smile turned to a sarcastic smirk as Serge and Kiri joined in the dance, "Well, nice to see some of my army isn't afraid"  
"The rest of your army isn't newly married" Serge smiled.  
"So, are you going to tell me what else I want to know?" Sonja asked.  
"Depends on what it is" Romanov said, "How about about a quick fire question session."  
"Alright, first, What are the chances of us winning this thing?" Sonja asked.  
"Depends on the success of Red Dawn" Romanov said, "What the hell is a foobles?"  
"My first word" Sonja replied, noticing several other couples had started dancing, "What is Red Dawn?"   
"An attack that could end the war in one fell swoop" Romanov said, "Are you enjoying this dance?"  
"Yes I am, actually it's the first time I've danced with someone besides my father" Sonja said, smiling, "Why couldn't I hack into your computer system as easy as you could mine?"  
"You used Windows, the most insecure operating system ever, even a child can crack that, We use Unix, almost impossible to crack" Romanov said, "What the hell is Grit doing?"  
"Huh?" Sonja said, looking over at Grit trying to dance a river dance, "I think he's drunk"  
"Oh" Romanov said.  
  
"Hey Yamamoto, you there old friend" Nimitz broadcast over the radio.  
"It is good to hear from you again old friend, I feared you had been killed in the nuclear attack" Yamamoto responded.  
"I didn't think you would have cared" Nimitz replied.  
"Believe me when I say I was horrified that the boss would actually use those weapons." Yamamoto said, "Why don't you come over to the Yamato and we can talk over some tea?"  
"Um... we're supposed to be at war" Nimitz replied.  
"Such a shame, a pointless waste of life especially since the nation Grey Ash no longer supports us" Yamamoto said, "Actually, the only reason my Navy even stuck with the boss was in hopes of changing the minds of the army but I now know that will be impossible"  
"What are you saying?" Nimitz asked, "Give me the short form version"  
"Fine, Navy no like boss, that better?" Yamamoto said.  
"I'm not an idiot" Nimitz said, "So what does that mean?"  
"I'll just say this, your Victory and my Yamato in a one on one battle, if you win you'll get a couple of pleasant surprises" Yamamoto said.  
"You're on, first ship disabled loses" Nimitz said, turning the radio off, "Order the fleet to stay back, sound general quarters"   
"Aye sir" Nelson said, hitting a button that made alarms go off all over the ship.  
"We have the advantage, Yamamoto has never seen this type of a ship before, it was just a fluke that we stumbled upon that hidden dry dock in Aqua Bubble" Nimitz said, "Prepare for erratic maneouvers! full speed ahead"  
"Aye sir!" The deck hand said, signalling the speed control for flanking speed.  
  
A couple minutes after ending the radio conversation a salvo of shots rang out from the Yamato.   
"Hard Right!" Nimitz ordered, "Return fire with deck guns!"  
"Aye, hard right, return fire!" The deck hand said, spinning the wheel. The Victory turned right and it's turrets rotated to fire on the Yamato. Several large splashes erupted from the sea on the course the Victory had been taking. The deck guns roared to life and fired a full salvo at the Yamato.  
"We have roughly three minutes before the Yamato can fire again, Get us in closer now!" Nimitz ordered, "Nelson, you look after the aiming of the deck guns"  
"Yes Sir" Nelson said as the Victory resumed it's straight course towards the Yamato.   
Slashes erupted in the distance near the Yamato, indicating a miss. The Victory deck guns fired again and sent another salvo hurtling towards the other ship. Shots rang out from the Yamato and the Deck hand looked to Nimitz for orders.  
"Steady ahead" Nimitz said.  
"But." The deck hand started.  
"I said steady" Nimitz said. The crew of the Victory waited nervously but the tension broke when a large number of splashes were seen off to the right of the ship.  
"Uh oh, Yamamoto thinks I would be stupid enough to do the same move twice" Nimitz smirked.  
"Sorry I questioned you sir" The deck hand said.  
"No worries" Nimitz replied as another salvo was fired from the Victory deck guns.  
This time, instead of only splashes around the Yamato there was a single plume of black smoke coming from the bow as well.  
"We hit her!" Nelson exclaimed.  
"Yep, took out her forward turret, still has four more thought so don't get lazy, aim for the stern and try to take out her props" Nimitz said.  
"Aye" Nelson replied, relaying the orders.  
Another salvo rang out from the Victory and another plume of black smoke. The Yamato began to turn in a circle as it's rudder was hit and jammed off to one side.  
"Excellent, he'll have to shut down his engines in order to get an accurate shot off, aim for the rear turrets" Nimitz said. Another salvo came from the Yamato as it slowed to a stop. Splashes erupted around the Victory and the vessel shuddered as a shot slammed into the front gun turret.  
"Damage report!" Nimitz yelled.  
"Turret one is out, turret two is damaged" The deck hand said, "500 meters to Yamato minimum range"  
"Hopefully we can get under their minimum range before Yamamoto can fire again" Nimitz said, "Can we fire the rear turrets?"  
"Not without turning sir" Nelson said.  
"Alright, full speed, charge!" Nimitz ordered.  
  
"What is he doing? He wouldn't dare ram us, we'd both sink" Yamamoto said.  
"Sir, he'll soon be to close to use the main guns on" Yamamotos second in command said.  
"If he does then hit him hard with the AA guns, it will not be very effective but it is better than just sitting here and letting him hit us" Yamamoto said.  
  
"Sir, we made it! We're under their minimum range" The deck hand exclaimed.  
"Good! Bring us to within a hundred and fifty meters" Nimitz said.  
As the Victory closed the distance gap the Yamato opened fire with it's smaller Flak Cannons. Black puffs of smoke erupted around the Victory as the Flak shells exploded.  
"What is he trying to do?" Nelson asked.  
"An act of desperation" Nimitz said, "Distance?"  
"five hundred meters sir" The deck hand said as a Flak shell exploded next to the bridge and shattered the glass on that side, "Holy Crap!"  
"No need to worry, the shells can't hurt us" Nimitz said.  
"Um sir, your butt is smoking" Nelson said, "I think a piece of flak hit you"  
"Yes it did...ow" Nimitz said.  
"Are you ok?" Nelson asked.  
"This is nothing" Nimitz said, "Distance?"  
"Now at a hundred and fifty meters" The deck hand sir.  
"Come up beside the Yamato" Nimitz said, walking out onto one of the flying bridges that extended out from the main bridge.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Yamamoto asked, going out onto his own ships flying bridge.  
"Hey Yamamoto!" Nimitz yelled, "Two hundred years ago how did the wooden ships attack each other?"  
"What?" Yamamoto asked, "They would come up beside each other and fire their cannons, basically the same as we fight today but at a shorter range, did you come over here just to ask that?"  
"No, I just wanted to see this up close. " Nimitz said, turning to the bridge, "Nelson! All Port guns fire! Give'em a broadside just like the old days!"  
"Oh shit" Yamamoto said, looking down as the fifteen doors on the side of the Victory opened and the eight inch guns emerged. With a deafening boom each of them fired and slammed a shell into the side of the Yamato. The guns retracted after firing and began to automatically reload.  
"Cross the Tee Nelson" Nimtitz said, returning to the bridge.  
"What?" Nelson asked.  
"Cross the Tee, take us past the bow and fire another broadside" Nimitz said.  
"Aye sir" Nelson said.  
  
The Victory moved forward and came across the Yamato's bow, making a T shape. The guns emerged from their doors again and unleashed another round of their fury on the Yamato. Black smoke bellowed from the holes created and the Yamato's decks began to fill with crew members trying to escape. The Victory came along the other side of the Yamato and fired a third broadside, aimed mainly at the waterline. That was the final shot. The Grey Ash flag was taken down from the stern of the ship and was replaced with a white flag.   
"I win" Nimitz said, grinning as the Victory pulled up beside the Yamato and lowered gang planks between the two ships. Nimitz walked along the deck of the Victory and went halfway across one of the gang planks, stopping in front of Yamamoto.  
"I must admit I'm surprised you beat me, I guess there is a first for everything" Yamamoto said, handing his sword to Nimitz, "I humbly admit defeat and put the lives of my men in your hands"  
"I accept your defeat and welcome your men on board my vessel" Nimitz said, taking Yamamotos sword and sliding it into his belt, "Well, don't just stand there and wait for your ship to sink!"  
Yamamoto signalled to his men to evacuate and the Grey Ash sailors began flooding onto the deck of the Victory. Nimitz and Yamamoto walked together along the deck and onto the bridge.  
"It was foolish of you to think such a small fleet could beat me" Yamamoto said, looking at the ships off in the distance.  
"That's only a third of my force" Nimitz said, turning to Nelson, "Tell the first and fourth fleets to show themselves, come old friend and watch. Remember, all warfare is based on deception"  
"You sneaky bastard" Yamamoto laughed as dozens of submarines began surfacing around the Victory, "You know how I hate those"  
"So what were you chasing anyways?" Nimitz asked.  
"Who said we were chasing anything?" Yamamoto said, "That was just a ploy to fool the boss and keep our real mission hidden."  
"So what was your real mission?" Nimitz asked.  
"Give me a radio then I'll show you" Yamamoto said.  
  
A large part of the Grey Ash fleet was anchored in a harbor to defend a major base on the eastern tip of Green Earth. Soldiers on the shores were lounging around enjoying themselves. They had heard from radio reports about the coming of the Red Army but were unconcerned, thinking that the new opponents would soon fall like all the others.   
"Sir, message from Admiral Yamamoto, he says commence operation M." A petty officer said to his captain on the bridge of the lead battleship.  
"Operation M...." The captain said, smirking, "Inform the crew"  
"Aye sir" The petty officer said, dashing out.  
"Operation M..." The captain said again, walking out onto the flying bridge, "Mutiny"  
  
"What the hell is happening out there?" A grey soldier asked his companion who was fishing off of one of the docks.  
"What the hell is what?" The other soldier asked, not looking up.  
"The fleet is taking down their flags" The first soldier said.  
"What?" The second said, looking up to see the ships raising red flags on their sterns, "Oh shit..."  
  
"We gave them a chance to join us, they refused, they who were once out comrades are now our enemies" The captain said, "Open fire....."  
  
Back at the celebration Romanov and Sonja were still dancing, as the had been for an hour straight, and asking each other questions. Grit had disappeared with the Red Army soldier he had been talking with, somehow his butchered riverdance impressed her and they hadn't been seen since.  
"Birthday?" Sonja asked.  
"August eighteen" Romanov replied, "First boyfriend?"  
"Never had one, too busy with computers remember" Sonja said, "First girlfriend?"  
"Never had one, too busy training to become a CO" Romanov replied, "I can't think of anything else to ask"   
"How about this" Sonja said, "Can I kiss you?"  
"Are you asking me or do you want me to ask you?" Romanov asked, being caught off guard as Sonja reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Aw, how cute" Sami said, having been watching the scene.  
"Sami!" Sonja exclaimed, blushing madly, "I thought you went to sleep"  
"I tried but Andy kept whining about wanting to join the celebration and not wanting to go alone" Sami said, grabbing Andy by the back of the shirt and jerking him over beside her.  
"Hey! I was just about to join my soldiers in a drink!" Andy exclaimed.  
"First off you're only eighteen and not old enough, do you see Sonja out drinking?" Sami asked.  
"So, you were drinking" Andy said.  
"That's because I'm two years older than you and I'm old enough to drink." Sami snapped, "Now smarten up or else I'm going to leave you alone with all these red soldiers!"  
"I'll be good!" Andy exclaimed.  
"Good" Sami said as a Yellow Comet nurse came running up to the COs.  
"Sonja! Your father! He's taken a turn for the worst" The nurse said, "He doesn't have much time left...."  
"No..." Sonja said, grief washing over her, "I need to be by his side!"  
"He wanted to have all of you with him, and he asked especially for the Red Army CO" The nurse said, turning to Romanov.  
"Let's hurry!" Sami said, rushing off towards the hospital with Andy in tow.  
"Please come with me" Sonja said to Romanov.  
"I will" Romanov replied, hearing his name called by a very happy looking soldier, "I'll be there in a minute"  
Sonja nodded and ran off after Andy and Sami as Romanov turned to speak with the soldier.  
  
"Father!" Sonja cried, running into the hospital room and dropping to her knees beside her father.  
"Sonja.." Kanbei said weakly, "I didn't want to die while my country was still enslaved by Grey Ash."  
"Father, I've been meaning to tell you, Grey Ash has fled Yellow Comet, they retreated to Green Earth, Our country is free again" Sonja said.  
"That is wonderful, There is one other thing I wanted to do before I died though" Kanbei said.  
"What is it father" Sonja asked.  
"I wanted to be face to face with the Grey Ash leader and spit in his face" Kanbei said, chuckling weakly.  
"I'm afraid that is a pleasure I reserve for myself" Romanov said, entering the room, "But instead of spitting in his face I will run him through"  
"You must be the leader of the Red Army, No words can express how thankful I am for your arrival and assistance." Kanbei said.  
"There is more good news" Romanov said, drawing the attention of all in attendance, "Nimitz has defeated Yamamoto and the entire Grey Ash fleet has defected to our side, as we speak they are bombarding the bases along the shoreline of Green Earth."  
"Are you serious!" Andy exclaimed.  
"Yes, and I have also learned that the loyalty of the Grey Ash army is weak, should the leader be killed then the war would end." Romanov said, "But as long as he lives the soldiers will fight to the death out of fear, if they don't then the leader will turn his remaining nuclear weapons on them"  
"A true leader rules with compassion, not fear" Kanbei said, "Like you appear to young CO"  
"He's starting to fade away" A nurse said, watching the heart moniters.  
"Hand me my katana" Kanbei said.  
"Yes sir" Sami said, handing the sword to Kanbei.  
"Sonja, with my passing I leave you in charge of Yellow Comet. Remember all I have taught you and rule fairly and justly" Kanbei said, using his remaining strength to hand the katana to Sonja, "Pass down what I have taught you to your own children and pass this sword on to your chosen successor"  
"Father, please don't die, I'm not ready to take over, not with things the way they are.." Sonja said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I wish it wasn't this way either." Kanbei said, closing his eyes. Seconds later the heart moniter flat lined, Mighty Kanbei was dead. The only dry eyed person was Romanov, when you see a nation of over three hundred million people obliterated in a matter of minutes death no longer seems to affect you. Sonja stood up, clutching the katana, and ran to Romanov, burying her face in his chest. The nurse, also crying, went over and pulled the sheets over Kanbeis face.  
  
The fortress Grey Omega, command center of the Grey Ash army and home to their commander, known only as 'The Boss'. The Grey Omega was also a modified Barbarossa class fortress as the original plans had been created in a joint venture between Grey Ash and Red Fire during the years prior to the war. Surrounding the fortress was an army roughly double the full size of the Red Army, the elite guards whose only mission was to protect The Boss.  
"Let go of me! Stop pushing!" Tojo snapped as a pair of soldiers forcibly lead him into the bosses office. The office was situated in the same place as Romanovs quarters were in Red Alpha. It was designed to be spacious and luxurious, only fitting for a man who was on the verge of world domination. The soldiers dragged Tojo to a chair and forced him to sit.  
"You may go" The Boss said, his large leather chair facing him away from Tojo, making the soldiers scurry out, "What the hell are you doing here Tojo..."  
"I'm very sorry sir, but it was either retreat or be killed." Tojo said, his voice shaking.  
"Since you're here I want you to explain a few things to me" The Boss said, turning his chair around so he faced Tojo but keeping his face hidden in shadows.  
"...." Tojo sat there frozen in fear.  
"Could you please explain to me why those pitiful nations aren't crushed yet?" The Boss asked.  
"Well you see sir..." Tojo started.  
"Could you please explain to me why two of my best commanders are dead and Niko has been captured?" The Boss asked, his voice growing louder.  
"I..." Tojo started again, only to be interupted again.  
"Could you please explain to me why Yamamoto and my entire navy has defected! Explain to me why I lost almost a hundred divisions when they began attacking my coastal bases! Could you explain to me why this Red Army even exists!" The Boss screamed, "Well! Out with it!"  
"I can't! I don't know! Most of that I didn't even know happened!" Tojo exclaimed.  
"You are a failure as a CO. You showed cowardice when you fled Yellow Comet and in turn gave up a large amount of MY territory." The Boss said, "I have no place in my army for cowards and idiots like you."  
"But Sir!" Tojo said, jumping to his feet. Before he could say another word a shot rang out and a bullet went through his skull. The doors opened and the two soldiers ran in and grabbed the body.  
"Spread the word, any soldier who gives up even a foot of land to the enemy is to be shot" The Boss said as the soldiers dragged the body out, "Order the army to relocate to the inland bases and send scouts out to find where this Red Army has set up camp."  
  
Sonja had just finished doing one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She stood up on the make shift stage and announced that her father was dead. There was a stunned silence as she began to cry again and turned back to Romanov, who put a a comforting arm around her as she again cried on his shoulder.  
"In every moment of darkness there is a light. An hour ago Nimitz defeated Yamamoto and now the entire Grey Ash navy has defected to our side. As we speak they are enroute to meet up with us at the southernmost territory of Yellow Comet." Romanov said as a Jet copter flew overhead and transformed into it's ground attack mode, "Also, it turns out that the fleet Nimitz was sent to intercept was not chasing something but escorting something."  
"Escorting what?" Sami asked as the copter touched down on top of the tanks turret and the door opened.  
"Me!" the Green Earth sea captain Drake exclaimed, hopping out of the copter, "And the rest of the people who managed to escape Green Earth!"  
There was a small cheer from some of the soldiers but most were still upset due to the passing of Kanbei.  
"Yeesh, who died?" Drake said as Nimitz emerged from the copter.  
"My father...." Sonja said in between sobs.  
"Kanbei died not more than ten minutes ago" Sami said.  
"Oh..Now I feel like a jerk." Drake said, looking down.  
"You didn't know" Romanov said, "Sonja, you should go an rest, it's been a hard day you've been handed a huge responsibility"   
"You're right" Sonja said, "Please, walk with me back to the quarters you offered Sami and I"  
"As you wish" Romanov said, jumping down from the tank and then helping Sonja down.  
"Who's he?" Drake asked.  
"See all the soldiers in red uniforms? See the big fortress He and Sonja are heading for? He's in command of them all" Andy said.  
"Whoa" Drake said.  
"Yeah" Sami added, smirking, "He doesn't have to share his power with children"  
"Hey!" Andy snapped, "Where did Grit get to?"  
  
Romanov took Sonja back to Red Alpha and to her room. She sat on the couch drying her eyes while Romanov got her a drink of water.   
"You know, when I was younger and I was upset about something I would always be able to rely on my father to make me feel better." Sonja said, accepting the water, "Now that he's gone I'm all alone"  
"You have others to turn to in times of need." Romanov said, "I never had anyone. When I was a child my father was always too busy with military matters to spend any time with Niko and I. My mother was too busy raising my younger sisters to care much about me. That's the way it was in my family, mother looks after the daughters, father looks after the sons. When I was twelve both my father and Niko disappeared leaving my to raise myself for a year. The next year Grey Ash began to become agressive mainly towards Red Fire. That same year I left home and entered the CO academy."  
"Same age I did, what was yours like?" Sonja asked.  
"Wake up before dawn, two hour run before breakfast, spend all morning in the classrooms, eat lunch, spend all afternoon in combat training, dinner, then more running and training until it was time to go to bed." Romanov said, "In the end only one person from each class was chosen to become a full CO. They would choose by giving you what they considered to be a no win situation and you had to choose to either create a tactic to escape or to counter attack. Then a computer would run a simulation and determine how effective your tactic is."  
"What did you choose?" Sonja asked, moving over to allow Romanov to sit down.  
"I was the only one to choose the counter attack option." Romanov smirked, "And I came out with a 93% chance of victory with minimal casualties."  
"Your countries program is a lot more intense than ours" Sonja said, "But how did you come to be the top CO when you're so young, what about those other guys?"  
"Patton, Monty, Bishop, Nimitz and Nelson are considered Sub Commanders, trained in a specific area of combat, for example Patton is trained as a tank commander, thus he commands the armored divisions." Romanov said, "As a CO I am trained to command and operate every type of unit, I'm an expert marksman, expert at close combat, and versed in almost every hand held weapon created."  
"An army of one in otherwords" Sonja snickered, "Where have I heard that before?"  
"Are you feeling any better?" Romanot asked.  
"Yes actually, It's nice just to listen to some one talking" Sonja said, "Helps to take my mind off my fathers passing."  
"One thing I always tell my soldiers is never forget." Romanov said, "It's what drives them to keep going."  
"The way we're all acting right now you'd never guess we could all die tomorrow" Sonja laughed, "There's a huge party going on, everyones having fun, you'd think we've already won."  
"You never know what tomorrow will bring" Romanov said, "Yesterday I didn't know I'd get stabbed by my own brother, hell, I didn't even think I would ever see him again."  
"Yesterday I thought we were all about to die, yet you showed up out of nowhere with your army and took out the force that beat us all back" Sonja said, snuggling up slightly to Romanov, "So, when are you going to tell me what Red Dawn is?"  
"You'll know it when it happens." Romanov said.  
"Why, is it really flashy or something?" Sonja asked.  
"Yes, but you won't see that part." Romanov chuckled, "You'll know it because every loudspeaker on the Alpha will be saying 'Red Dawn' and all the Red Army soldiers will stop what they're doing and run to their transports."  
"And if Red Dawn fails?" Sonja asked.  
"We're all worm food." Romanov said.  
"So this may be our last night alive." Sonja said, standing up, "In that case there's something I wanted to try at least once."  
"What is that?" Romanov asked.  
"Come and I'll show you" Sonja said, taking Romanov by the hand and pulling him behind her.  
  
  
"Who's there?" Niko said, squinting in the darkened medical ward as a figure approached him.  
"Sir, I'm here to free you and get you back to the Boss." A soldier in an older Red Fire uniform said.  
"Who are you?" Niko asked.  
"My name is Fritz, I was ordered by Lord Tojo to stay behind and help you escape captivity" Fritz said, handing a pistol to Niko and grabbing a wheelchair, "It will appear that I am transferring you to a prison cell."  
"Okay." Niko said, sliding off the bed into wheel chair, "My hat is over on that table, could you grab it for me?"  
"As you wish sir" Fritz said, walking over to grab the hat.  
"Actually Fritz" Niko said, aiming the gun as Fritz spun around, "If this weren't Red Fire I'd gladly go back, but since it is Red Fire, I think I'll stay."  
"But Sir!" Fritz exclaimed, his eyes going wide as Niko fired several shots into his chest.  
"I never wanted to be with Grey Ash in the first place." Niko said, ejecting the clip from the gun and tossing it aside as a group of Red Army soldiers scrambled through the door, "He was a Grey Ash spy, sent to take me back."  
"They why did you kill him?" The soldier in charge asked.  
"Because I'm happier here" Niko said, "Any chance I could get a Red Fire uniform?"  
"We'll talk to Romanov" The red soldier said as his comrades hauled Fritz's body away.  
  
"These things are huge!" Drake exclaimed, placing a hand on the side of one of the Red Army's heavy tanks, "I never thought I'd see a tank bigger than a Neo tank."   
"What's going on?" A voice came from the barrel of the tank.  
"So that's where he got to" Sami laughed as Grit slid out of the barrel and fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Last thing I remember was some cute Red Army soldier..." Grit said, rubbing his head then looking at Drake, "Am I dead? Because I think I see Drake."  
"No matey, you aren't dead!" Drake laughed.  
"Well, I'm willing to believe just about anything right now, I'd even believe it if the Black Hole army suddenly appeared wanting to help fight Grey Ash." Grit said, "Where's Sonja?"  
"Grieving, her father just died not long ago." Andy said, "She's with Romanov right now."  
"Do me a favor, get me some coffee." Grit said, "What time is it?"  
"Midnight, I'm going to bed" Sami said, "Drake, make sure Andy doesn't make an idiot of himself."  
"Actually I'm tired too, Gotta get up tomorrow." Andy said, "War's not over yet."  
"I'll be awaiting the arrival of the rest of my forces." Drake said, heading off, "I'll see you all later"  
  
Sami and Andy returned to the Alpha and went to their respective rooms. Several seconds after entering her own room Sami emerged again looking shocked and went to Andy's room.  
"What?" Andy asked.  
"Move over, I'm bunking down here tonight" Sami said.  
"Why?" Andy asked, getting pushed out of the way.  
"Let's just say Sonja and Romanov are a bit busy and don't want to be disturbed." Sami said, heading for Andy's room.  
"I'm not sure if there's enough room for both of us" Andy said.  
"There isn't, you're sleeping out here." Sami said, slamming the door.  
"Hey!" Andy yelled.  
  
Several hours later Romanov emerged from the room, a determined look was plastered on his face.   
"I promise this won't be your last night to live" He said, walking through the halls to the command center of the fortress. The light was on and one other person was present.  
"Hey bossman, burning the midnight oil too eh?" Bishop said from his seat.  
"I thought I told all of you to get some rest" Romanov said.  
"I tried but the excitement of watching my air force smash Rommel's tanks still hasn't worn off" Bishop said.   
"I see, well perhaps you can help me." Romanov said.  
"You're in charge." Bishop said, "Name it."  
"Are you familiar with a decapitation strike?" Romanov asked.  
"Quick attack, take out the head honcho, watch enemy moral plummet." Bishop said, "Lots of fun."  
"Yes, well I need a jet copter, I plan to kill the Grey Ash leader tonight" Romanov said.  
"Sweet, can I come?" Bishop asked, standing up.  
"Your funeral" Romanov laughed at his commanders eagerness, "Fine, let's go"  
"Nothing is more satisfying than killing a few Grey Ash soldiers." Bishop said, walking out the command center with Romanov.  
"Heads up!" Niko yelled, zipping past Romanov in his wheel chair.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Romanov asked.  
"I lost part of my childhood so I'm having some fun." Niko said, "Where are you going?"  
"To kill your former boss." Romanov said, "Any weakness in defenses we should know about?"  
"No, pretty much everwhere is suicide." Niko said, "Have fun!"  
"Are you really related to him?" Bishop asked.  
"Regretfully." Romanov said, continuing on, "But I'd probably be acting the same way if I were forced into the military lifestyle. But I went willingly."  
"Ok" Bishop said as they exitted the fortress then made their way to where a large number of Jetcopters had landed. Bishop climbed into the cockpit of his personal 'copter and Romanov jumped into the seat of the nearest unoccupied one. Both took off and gained enough altitude to convert to the jet mode. After a quick pass over the celebrations, which had died down as many soldiers retired to quarters to get some rest, then headed out towards Green Earth.  
"Welcome to Red Army airlines, our destination today is the nation of Green Earth where we will be shoving a rocket up the ass of the Grey Ash commander, our flight time will be two hours and we will be crusing at top speed which is Mach 2.9." Bishop said over the radio line, "Stewardesses will be by soon with peanuts and soda."  
"Right..." Romanov said.  
  
An hour and a half later the land mass that was the southern tip of Yellow Comet gave way to the blue ocean.   
"Well look at that" Bishop said as the massive Grey Ash fleet came into view, "They are on our side right?"  
"Yep, I can see some of Nelson's fleet interspersed with the Grey Ash ships." Romanov said.  
"Nelson to Red Army flyers, who's up there?" Nelson's voice came through the radio.  
"Nelson, Bishop, You up for Poker when I we get back?" Bishop asked.  
"You really want to lose more money to me?" Nelson asked, "Who else?"  
"Me." Romanov said.  
"Hey comrade Romanov, Why'd you fly all the way out here?" Nelson asked.  
"We're on our way to Green Earth to, as Bishop so colourfully put it, shove a rocket up the ass of the Grey Ash commander." Romanov said, "Decapitation strike."  
"That could work." Yamamoto said, on a seperate radio, "Take the Boss out and there will be nothing to keep the soldiers afraid to revolt! They know if they do now then the Boss will launch his nuclear missiles at them."  
"But why only two of you?" Nelson asked.  
"We're the best pilots and have a better chance of getting through than the other flyers." Bishop said.  
"No need to risk the lives of others." Romanov said.  
"God speed." Yamamoto said, "And good luck."  
"We'll need it" Bishop said.  
  
A while later the two flew over the smoking remains of one of the Grey Ash coastal bases. Everything in the base was demolished when the Navy defected and it appeared any survivors abandoned the base for others inland.   
"Keep altitude under fifty feet" Romanov said.  
"But that will expose us to ground fire as well at AA fire!" Bishop said.  
"But we will be under their radar so their AA can't get a lock until we're within visual range" Romanov said, "Then when they do spot us they won't have time to attack us before we're gone."  
"I knew that, just.. um.. testing you!" Bishop said.  
The two flew over the deserted land, sometimes just barely above the tops of the trees. Soon they spotted a Grey Ash base that was bustling with tanks and other heavy weapons. They passed over it without incident.  
  
"Sir!" A Grey Ash soldier exclaimed, running into the Bosses office.  
"What is it?" The Boss asked.  
"Two Red Army flyers, they just passed over Base F" The soldier said, "One was painted standard Red Fire red and the other had a custom paintjob."  
"Tell our soldiers to fire on the customized one." The Boss said, "Let the other one through."  
"Yes sir." The soldier said, running out.  
"So you come for me, I just hope it's you" The Boss said.  
  
"Mountain" Bishop said as they approached a large mountain, "Probably Grey Ash base right behind it."  
"Wouldn't doubt it" Romanov said. The jets went up and over the mountain, gaining it's first view of the other side, "This is unexpected!"  
"Mother of..." Bishop said, "The infamous Grey Omega..."  
"Let's do this!" Romanov said, directing his jet towards the fortress. All of a sudden a hail of bullets erupted from the surrounding encampment. All the fire was directed at Bishops jet, making it almost impossible to avoid.  
"God Dammit!" Bishop screamed as several bullets struck his plane, "I'm hit!"  
"You're smoking, get out of here!" Romanov ordered, "They're only attacking you!"  
"I won't argue, send two up his ass for me too!" Bishop said, gaining altitude and leaving a smokey trail.  
"If I don't make it back then Patton is in charge, he's the senior sub-commander, tell them to move the army to the southern tip of Yellow Comet. The codes for Red Dawn are in my safe." Romanov said as the fire from the ground suddenly stopped, "Bad move."  
Romanov swooped down low and headed for the Omega. He slowed his speed and right before he hit the Omega he converted to Rotar mode. Two missiles emerged from the sides of the copter and were aimed at the large glass windows of the Bosses office.  
"Say hi to Rommel and Mata for me" Romanov said, about to fire when the Boss emerged onto the balcony and stared at him. Romanov was speechless as he saw the Bosses face. That lapse in concentration allowed a Grey Ash soldier to aim a heavy rifle and fire a shot into Romanovs engine, causing the copter to fall to the ground and crash.  
  
A few hours after Romanov left Sonja awoke and emerged with a bit of a glow to her. She went off to find where Romanov had gotten to and arrived at the Alpha command center. She found the people there in somewhat of a stunned silence.  
"What's going on?" Sonja asked, only to be answered by a radio transmission from Nelson's fleet.  
"Repeat, this is Bishop with dire news. Romanov's copter was shot down... He's dead."   
  
Next Chapter: Grey Ash attacks  
  
Note: I'm writing a new Chapter One, I'll post it and leave the original so you can decide which you like better.


	5. Krasnaya Mest', Red Revenge

Quote from WWE Here comes the Pain!:  
"He's done it! Stone Cold is down! Juuanna gou has won the title! What a way to end this Wrestlemania!"  
  
Now everyone is after a piece of me!  
  
Red Fire  
  
"So you're awake, It's about time" A voice said in the darkness as Romanov rubbed his eyes. He noticed bandages on his arm where he had been stabbed by Niko and several new bandages. He looked over and saw the legs of another man.  
"What happened?" Romanov asked.  
"Damned if I know, they dragged you in here two days ago and left you." The man said, "You've been asleep for the past two days. It's not often they bandage a prisoners wounds before throwing them in here"  
"I was out two days?" Romanov said, sitting up and feeling the stiffness that comes with being asleep and laying down for a long time, "How long have you been here?"  
"Four years, give or take a month" The man said, "Your uniform is Red Fire, I thought they were wiped out in the first days of the war."  
"I was commander of the first wave of the counter attack." Romanov said, "Where might I ask are you from?"  
"I was taken prisoner shortly before the Grey Ash army attacked my home country of Aqua Bubble." The man said, "Name's Lagos."  
"Romanov" Romanov said.  
"Romanov Petrov! Son of Vladistock Petrov?" Lagos asked, "The kid who broke every record in the CO training academy and was the first ever to graduate with perfect scores on everything!"  
"Yes..." Romanov said.  
"I never thought you'd be captured." Lagos laughed, "Funny the way things work out."  
The door suddenly opened, shedding light on Lagos, illuminating his old ripped Aqua Bubble navy uniform but keeping his face hidden in the shadows.  
"You, the Boss wants to speak with you"  
A Grey Ash soldier said, directing Romanov to the door. Romanov stepped out and was immediately surrounded by a group of twenty armed soldiers.  
"Nice to know You're that afraid of me." Romanov smirked.  
"Bosses orders, I don't see how you could be this much of a threat." The first soldier said, pointing to the door, "Move!"  
"Make me" Romanov said, suddenly getting smacked in the back with a rifle butt, "Ow!"  
"Move!" The soldier yelled again.  
"Die!" Romanov yelled back, grabbing the soldier and snapping his neck before the others could react. The other soldiers cocked their rifles and aimed at Romanovs head, "Fine, I'll go"  
He walked out with the soldiers behind him, not lowering their weapons as Lagos laughed his head off as the soldiers body was dragged off.  
  
Romanov was lead through the door of the Bosses office and seated infront of the large desk.  
"You may go" The Boss said.  
"For your own safety sir.." A soldier said.  
"You may leave now!" The Boss said in a louder voice, sending the soldiers running, "A little fear is all you need to control an army."  
"It didn't work on your Navy now did it." Romanov said.  
"Who needs them, once I crush these last nations the world is mine and they will be forced to return." The Boss said, "Then I will execute Yamamoto for this."  
"What makes you think these are the last nations?" Romanov said, "Oh, hadn't you heard? Your cowardly attack on Red Fire failed, we shot down every single missile you fired at us and then we conquered Grey Ash. In fact before we even arrived the citizens of Grey Ash revolted."  
"You're lying." The Boss said, spinning around and staring Romanov in the eyes.  
"Maybe, Maybe not." Romanov smirked again, "You have no way of knowing, I control the seas and you can't get any scouts past your own Navy."  
"Don't be so sure." The Boss said, "When you have the resources I have you can afford to lose a few dozen scout planes."  
"You're a monster." Romanov snapped.  
"Yes, and you're a liar, You can't have any more than three hundred and fifty thousand men under your command." The Boss said, "And I know the location of your base now. It's since moved to the southern tip of Yellow Comet."  
"So? You can't attack it without ships to cross the sea, we have you trapped." Romanov said.  
"Wrong again, I still have my nuclear missiles which are being prepped for launch as we speak, in one hour they will launch and eradicate the last resistance. Then we will return to Grey Ash and began rebuilding the conquered nations to settle our people on." The Boss said, "Wars world will become the Planet of Grey Ash."  
"How stupid you are." Romanov laughed, "You have nowhere to return to!"  
"Then soon you won't either." The Boss said, "Unless you accept my offer."  
"What would that be?" Romanov asked.  
"I will spare you and your forces if you agree to become part of my army." The Boss said, "You've already proven yourself better and stronger than your brother with you in command we will crush those pitiful fools."  
"And if I refuse?" Romanov said.  
"I will make you suffer." The Boss said, standing up and walking around the desk.  
"How?" Romanov asked, standing up and staring the Boss in the eyes, "I'm a lot stronger than I was last we met."  
"But I'd still be stronger." The Boss said, "Go ahead, attack me."  
"Your funeral, I'll even give the eulogy." Romanov said, throwing a well aimed punch at the Bosses head, only to have it caught and his fist squeezed.  
"You always were weak" The Boss said, throwing Romanov across the room.  
"I'll win in the end." Romanov said, dashing at the Boss and leaping, intending to tackle him. The Boss caught the back of Romanovs shirt and propelled him into a bookcase, that broke and fell ontop of him. Romanov pushed the book case off and leapt to his feet.  
"Persistant aren't you!" The Boss yelled, grabbing Romanov by the throat and lifting him into the air. With all his strength the Boss slammed Romanov onto the hard ground, knocking the younger man out. The soldiers ran in and saw the Boss straightening his own uniform.  
"Put him back in the stockade, perhaps a few days without food and water will loosen his tounge." The Boss said, "I really expected more out of him."  
"Yes sir." One soldier said, dragging Romanov out.  
  
"Looks who's back" Lagos said as Romanov was dumped in the cell.  
"He's weaker than I though after all these years" Romanov said, leaping up looking completely unharmed, "I should expect that from someone who lives behind a desk."  
"So what are you going to do now?" Lagos asked.  
"Escape, cause Hell, prevent a nuclear attack." Romanov said, "Want to come?"  
"This has been my home for four years so I'll have to say hell yes!" Lagos said, standing up revealing a large scar across his face and left eye, "They took my eye, I want a piece of them to take."  
"Excellent." Romanov said walking up to the bars.  
"How do you plan to escape?" Lagos asked.  
"Watch" Romanov said, walking up to the small barred window on the door, "Hey guard, is it true all you Grey Ash soldiers stick rifles up each other ass's in an attempt to get off?"   
"Shut up scum" The guard snapped.  
"So it is true, I guess I owe Patton fifty bucks" Romanov said, stepping back a bit.  
"I said shut up!" The guard snapped.  
"Fine, I'm sure everyone will get a good laugh out of this when I get back." Romanov said.  
"Do you want my to cut out your vocal cords!" The guard screamed, looking into the window. Romanov kicked the bars as hard as he could and one flew off, nailing the guard in the forehead.  
"Oh that worked, he's out cold and we're still in here." Lagos said. Romanov grinned.  
"Son of a..." The guard said, standing up rubbing his bleeding head, "You're gonna pay for that!"  
The door opened and the guard stormed in weilding the pipe. He swung it at Romanov, who caught it and wrenched it out of his hand. Romanov threw an arm around the soldiers neck and impaled him on the bar.  
"I'm impressed." Lagos said, catching the pistol Romanov tossed to him, "What? No weapon for you?"  
"I'll pick one up along the way." Romanov said, "If this is set up just like the Alpha then there should be an armory right around the corner."  
"You're right" Lagos said as Romanov used a key card he took off the guard to open the door.  
"So what did you do in the Aqua Bubble military?" Romanov asked.  
"Special Forces commander" Lagos said, flipping the lights on to reveal a multitude of guns, explosives and blade weapons, "I'm in heaven!"  
"Keep it stealthy or go all out?" Romanov asked, taking a Naginata off the wall and spinning it around a few times.  
"Go all out of course, let nothing live." Lagos said.  
"Freeze!" A Grey Ash soldier ordered, appearing in the doorway with a gun drawn. Lagos put his hands up as suddenly the Naginata Romanov was holding flew past him and impaled the soldier to the wall through the chest.  
"Remind me never to piss you off" Lagos said as a group of a dozen Grey Ash soldier appeared, their guns drawn, "Got a dozen more of those?"  
"No." Romanov said, putting his hands up. Both shut their eyes when machine gun fire rang out, only to open them when they realized they weren't filled with bullet holes. The soldiers in the doorway were all dead, lying there in a forming pool of blood.  
"What just happened?" Romanov asked as another group of Grey Ash soldiers ran up to the bodies and began stripping the of their weapons. Then a man in a Red Fire uniform walked into the room and saluted Romanov.  
"Lt. O'Malley of Central Intelligence" O'Malley said, an Irish accent in his voice, "I was sent to spy on Grey Ash seven years ago and I got stuck here."  
"Then who are they?" Lagos asked, pointing to the Grey Ash soldiers.  
"All we want is to get out of this place and fight on your side." The lead soldier said, "Will you allow us?"  
"Of course" Romanov said, catching a gun thrown to him, "We have thirty minutes before a nuclear strike will be launched, we have to stop it and disable the launch computers."  
"No can do" O'Malley said, "Once it start you need a series of codes known only by the Boss to stop it."  
"Then there's no point in leaving" Lagos said.  
"Wrong!" The lead soldier chimed in, "The Boss has a collection of planes from the various countries he destroys, sort of like war trophies, if we can get them we can catch the missiles and shoot them down before they become active and destroy their targets."  
"Good, Let's move!" Romanov said, arming his gun and leading the others out.  
  
"Sir, Romanov has escaped." A soldier said, standing nervously infront of the Bosses desk.  
"So he has rejected my offer, Kill him" The Boss said.  
"We're having some trouble." The Soldier said, "One of the men turns out to be a Red Fire spy and he has gathered a group of soldiers wanting to defect. We've lost a hundred men so far"  
"Fine, let him go" The Boss said.  
"What!" The soldier exclaimed.  
"Let him escape and begin gathering all the nearby soldiers to here, I want them to begin building new transports so we can wipe out any living civilians after we demolish their armies with the nuclear weapons." The Boss said, "He'll have nothing to return to and no possible way to resist us."  
"As you wish sir." The soldier said.  
  
"In here!" O'Malley said, directing them to a hanger filled with mint condition aircraft.   
"Everyone, grab an aircraft and prepare to take off!" Romanov said, running to the Red Fire Jetcopter that was sitting beside a Blue Moon jet, "Lagos, You're with me!"  
"Got it!" Lagos said, running and jumping into the rear seat of the copter. One of the Grey Ash soldiers opened the hanger doors as the Omega began to shudder.  
"The missiles are launching!" The head soldier yelled.  
  
The six support pillars of the Grey Omega began to open at the tops, revealing two nuclear missiles in each. Smoke and steam billowed from the bottoms as vents opened. With a loud roar the missiles launched from their silos and shot into the air, leaving trails of white smoke behind them.   
  
"Let's do it!" Romanov said, punching the throttle of the Jet copter and shooting out of the hanger. He looked behind and saw the Boss watching him leave. Three more jets launched, painted the colours of Yellow Comet, Orange Star and Brown Rock.   
"Will we have enough missiles to take them down?" Lagos asked.  
"They were fully armed, I think, everyone, munitions check" Romanov said.  
"Full" The Yellow Jet said.  
"Full" The Orange Jet said.  
"Oh Shit, this thing doesn't have any weapons!" O'Malley said in the Brown jet.  
"Damn! Four missiles each, we can't miss!" Romanov said, flying full speed after the missiles.  
  
On Yellow Comet a huge number of soldiers from every nation stood around a platform where Kanbei laid in a coffin and Sonja gave a eulogy for both Kanbei and Romanov, whom everyone assumed was dead. In the Red Alpha Patton was busy hammering out the finer details of Red Dawn. No one suspected a nuclear attack could be coming.  
  
"These things are fast!" Romanov said, "We're already over water, in half an hour they'll hit their targets."  
"We're close enough now" The head Grey Ash soldier said, "Pick your targets and fire, don't miss!"  
Three missiles fired from the three armed jets and rocketed towards their targets. Three nukes exploded and their wreckage plummeted to the ground.   
"Good work, do it again just like that." Romanov said.   
Two more missiles shot from the jets and two more nukes went down.  
"Why didn't you fire?" Romanov asked the Orange jet.  
"The missile is jammed! It's going to explode!" The pilot said right before his jet erupted in a burst of flame.  
"No! We don't have enough the destroy all the missiles!" The head soldier yelled.  
"Don't give up!" Romanov said, "O'Malley, Try to contact any ground unit, tell them to ready air defenses!"  
"The ground defenses can't hit them in time!" O'Malley said.  
"It's better than nothing!" Romanov replied, "Pick targets and fire!"   
Again two missiles fired and two nukes exploded.  
"Time to shore?" Romanov asked.  
"Ten minutes!" The head soldier said.  
"Contact!" O'Malley exclaimed, "They say they'll be ready!"  
"Fire last missile!" Romanov said.  
Both fired their last missiles and one Nuke exploded. The missile from Romanovs Jet impacted but didn't explode.  
"Damnit!" Romanov said, "We need a miracle now!"  
"Sir, There's about a dozen jets heading for us and the missiles." O'Malley said, "Not Red Army or any other nation known."   
"Fighters, identify yourselves!" Romanov ordered.  
"My name is Hawke." The pilot of the leading jet replied, "I command the human remains of the nation of Black Hole."  
  
Sonja was speaking to the crowds when air raid sirens began going off. The soldiers in attendance all looked around, wondering what was about to happen when the Pattons voice rang out from the loudspeakers on the Alpha.  
"All AA Gunners report to guns, incoming Nuclear missiles!" Patton said, making the soldiers drop what they were doing and run to their guns. Panic began to break out among the other soldiers as they wondered if they would die soon.  
  
"Allow us to assist" Hawke said, "We need to begin making ammends with these nations."   
"Go ahead, and please hurry!" Romanov said as a dozen missiles fired from the Black Hole fighters. Two nukes remained in the sky, one near the Black Hole fighters, the other far away and beginning to descend.  
"They can't get to their guns in time" Lagos said, "And the only jet near that one is O'Malley's, it's over."  
"No it isn't!" O'Malley said, directing his Jet towards the missile, "One life can save thousands, good bye."  
"Thank you..." Romanov said as O'Malley hit the afterburners on his jet. The people watched on the ground as the missile barrelled towards them. O'Malley's jet overtook the missile and with a sudden movement, collided with it. Both the missile and the jet burst into flames and fell harmlessly to the ground. Eleven of the Black Hole jets veered off towards what was probably their base while Hawkes remained with Romanov.   
"Can you fly this thing?" Romanov asked, converting to rotor mode.  
"Yep, piece of cake" Lagos said, taking control as Romanov opened the door and stepped onto the skid on the side. The copter flew over the soldiers as they cheered for the return of their leader. The copter flew over Sonja on the stage and a tear came to her eye. Romanov jumped off the rotor and dropped to the ground. He immediatly ran towards the Yellow Comet jet as it slowed to a stop on the ground and a pair of Grey Ash soldiers jumped out. Hawke landed as well and climbed out of his jet, glaring at Sonja and the other CO's as they glared back. The group headed to the Red Alpha and entered, making their way to the command center.  
  
"Attention, all clear, return to normal." Patton said over the loud speakers as Romanov and the others entered, "Romanov! You're alive!"  
"There's not time for celebration." Romanov said, his voice being heard over the loudspeakers as well as Patton hadn't turned the microphone off, "Remove the Grey Omega from the list of targets for Red Dawn."  
"What! Why?" Patton argued.  
"That is where we will land." Romanov said, pointing to a river that ran from the ocean inland near the Omega.  
"But if we take out the Grey Ash CO then the enemy moral will plummet!" Patton said, "There's almost a million soldiers guarding it, we can't take on that many!"  
"We can, I have to kill the Grey Ash CO myself!" Romanov said.  
"Why is this so important to you?" Patton asked.  
"I'd rather not say" Romanov replied.  
"Tell me" Patton said, "There has to be a reason why you don't want to hit it!"  
Romanov mumbled something under his breath that no one could make out.  
"What did you say?" Patton asked.  
"I said I have to kill him because the Grey as CO is!" Romanov yelled, "My father...."  
  
A stunned silence swept over all the soldiers as they heard this. The looked at each other not knowing what to think now.  
"He is fighting his own father..." Sonja said, "That must be the hardest thing he's ever had to do."  
  
"Vladistock is the Boss?" Patton said, stunned.  
"Yes, my father is the leader of the Grey Ash army, My father is the one who started the war, My Father is the one responsible for the billions of dead." Romanov said, anger filling his eyes, "My father is the one who came up the the idea of, designed, built and launched the nuclear weapons that destroyed Red Fire."  
"My god..." Monty said, "I'd hate to be him right now, what are you planning on doing to him?"  
"I'm going to fight him, make him suffer, then kill him" Romanov said, "Order the Blood Ensigns taken down! Raise the flag of Red Fire! Let them know who they are dealing with! Order the soldiers to their transports! We move out now!"  
"Yes sir!" Patton said, jumping into action and handing the microphone to Romanov.  
"All soldiers, it's now the time we've all been waiting for!" Romanov said as soldiers in the Red Alpha lowered the blood red flags on the Alpha and replaced them with the flaming sword flags of Red Fire, "Commence Red Dawn!"  
  
Next chapter: Red Dawn.......  
  



	6. Red Dawn

Romanov lives, the Grey Ash nuclear attack fails, The Red Army goes on the offensive, All hell will break loose....  
  
Red Fire  
  
Romanov and Niko listened through the door of the board room where their father was giving a presentation to the rest of the top level COs of Red Fire. Their father was presenting a new weapon design that could make Red Fire the most powerful nation on the planet and they were excited to hear what the verdict would be.  
  
"Sure you may say things are good now, we're at peace with all the other nations, the economy is good, but there is always insecurity." Vladistock said, "Building Nuclear warheads and missiles will give us a chance to eliminate the threats from all other countries and give our people full security. There will be no one who could attack us! We would have vast amounts of space to expand our way of life!"  
"What you are suggesting is we betray our allies, our friends and in some cases familes, and commit genocide!" One of the generals said, "You could be imprisoned for planning this!"  
"But consider the rewards! Limitless resources, one way of life! We wouldn't have to make comprimises to anyone!" Vladistock exclaimed, "Is absolute freedom and security not worth it?"  
"Enough!" The second general yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "There is no threat from any nation that warrants to building and use of these weapons!"  
"We will not destroy the peace we have had for centuries! The days of war with our neighbors are long past!" The fourth general said.  
"Ever since your father died you have become nothing but a warmonger!" The first said, "Everything you do now is an attempt to start a war with all the other nations!"  
"How can you be so blind! One nation, One planet!" Vladistock yelled, "The perfect society!"  
"Silence!" The third general yelled, "Vladistock, we have been discussing your behaviour and attitude for a long time now, all of your ideas go completely against what is best for Red Fire."  
"What are you getting at." Vladistock said.  
"We are going to allow you to keep your dignity and walk out of here now, you have tonight to settle your affairs with your family then you are to leave Red Fire and never return." The second general said, "There is no longer a place for you here."  
Vladistock stood there in a stunned silence. His face contorted into a look of near rage as he gathered his diagrams and blueprints.  
"You'll regret this." Vladistock said, "You have my word, and when a member of my family gives their word they keep it!"  
With that Vladistock stormed out, scaring his sons out of their wits.  
"Romanov, Niko, we're going home." Vladistock said.  
  
5 years later....  
  
A large crowd of Grey Ash protesters gathered outside the cental Missile control complex to protest the attack on Red Fire. People with signs shouted chants and threw rocks at the Grey Ash guards, who were remarkably restrained.  
  
"What should we do about them?" A soldier asked his commander.  
"Make an example of them." The commander said, "Ten thousand people will not matter, almost half a billion more where they came from."  
"Yes sir." The soldier said, unsure of the order.  
  
"What gives you the right to wipe out our friends and allies!" A man yelled.  
"My wife was from Red Fire you monsters!" Another man said.  
"Everything was fine until that monster appeared!" A woman screamed as a large group of soldiers emerged from the base armed with machine guns. The soldiers walked out and formed a single line, guns drawn.  
"Protesters, by order of the commander we are to make an example of you for anyone else who wants to protest our ways!" The soldier said, turning to his men, "Ready Weapons."  
The protesters looked on in fear as the soldiers loaded their weapons.  
"Aim!" The soldier said.  
The protestors turned to run but stopped when they saw something they considered amazing.  
"Holy shit..." The Grey commander said, dropping his gun and running, followed soon by his men.  
"For Red Fire! For Revenge!" Romanov yelled, swiping his sword forward and then running, followed by the remains of Red Fire. A huge force of soldiers began charging the complex, causing the crowd of protesters to cheer and part for them. Some protesters grabbed the weapons dropped by the Grey Ash soldiers and joined the Red Army in the attack. The Grey soldiers retreated inside the gates and closed them, effectivly locking the Red Army out. That didn't stop Romanov, he jumped on a crate beside the guard house, then on the house itself the he nimbly leapt over the top of the fence and barbed wire, drawing his sword and bringing it down on the head of a Grey Ash soldier. Romanov began cutting through the other soldiers like a hot knife through butter. Seventeen soldiers fell before they could get far enough away to escape the sword. Romanov hit the button and opened the gate before charging off to the main building. The Red Army soldiers flooded through the gate and began to swarm the defenders who were just beginning to emerge. The Grey Ash soldiers couldn't get a single shot off before being killed by the Red Army. Romanov ran into the door of the main building alone.  
  
A group of Red Army soldiers entered shortly after Romanov did. They were met with dozens of dead bodies laying in the hallways. They made their way through the building, finding and killing a few living Grey Ash soldiers. They arrived at the command center to find Romanov standing over the headless body of the base commander. Several red spots were growing where Romanov had been shot numerous times.  
"Call me savage and brutal if you want but they deserve no better." Romanov said.  
"Sir, are you okay? You look like you need a medic." One of the soldiers said.  
"I'm fine" Romanov said, "Tell the men to salvage what they can then let Patton blow this place up."  
  
The present...  
"Sir.." Patton said, "We're ready."  
"Targets locked?" Romanov asked.  
"Yes sir." A female comms officer said.  
"The army boarding the transports?" Romanov asked.  
"Yes sir." Boris said, pointing to a group of monitors showing Red Army soldiers putting on belts with swords, loading up on clips and putting on body armor. Heavy infantry members loading belts of bullets into their large chain guns and Tank Killers checking their missiles. Tanks loading shells into their massive guns.  
"Good, Time to execution?" Romanov asked.  
"Red Dawn phase one will commence in twenty minutes." The comms officer said.  
"Good, Patton, your men need you, go and command them." Romanov said, "As soon as it is possible lift off the Alpha and follow the fleet."  
"Yes Romanov." Patton said, running out.  
"Hawke, how large is your force?" Romanov asked, turning to the Black Hole CO.  
"The majority of Black Holes manpower came from Sturms alien army, once he was defeated I lead the human members in wiping out the last of the aliens." Hawke said, "I only have a ground force of fifty thousand. My navy is limited to mainly transports and a few cruisers and my airforce was what you saw earlier."  
"Hmm, It's far better than nothing." Romanov said, "Where are they now?"  
"They should meet up with your fleet within the hour." Hawke said, "I have one other thing to ask."  
"And that would be?" Romanov inquired.  
"If we survive this what will your forces do?" Hawke asked.  
"Most likely the remains of the army will return to see if Red Fire can be rebuilt." Romanov said, "I'm not sure yet what I will do."  
"If we win would you allow my forces to return with yours, we have nothing left here and I doubt any of the other nations would be willing to take us in." Hawke said.  
"If that is what you want to do you would be welcomed as brothers in arms." Romanov said, "You should probably get back to your men."  
"See you later" Hawke said, walking out.  
  
"We can't allow you inside." A red soldier said, blocking the way for Sonja, "There is too much going on to allow anything to get in the way."  
"I give you one more chance to allow me in before I force my way in, and I really don't want to be forced to do that." Sonja said.  
"Let her in" Patton said, coming out of the Alpha, "She won't cause any trouble."  
"Yes sir." The soldier said.  
"Well there's a face I never thought I'd see again." Lagos said, having landed the copter.  
"Lagos!?" Patton exclaimed, "You're supposed to be dead!"  
"So are you." Lago smirked, "The only thing dead about me is my eye."  
"I can't believe this!" Patton laughed.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a spot in your forces for an old friend would ya?" Lagos asked, "I want to tear some of those Grey bastards a new one."  
"Of course!" Patton said.  
"I'll just be going in here now." Sonja said, slipping past the two men and into the Alpha. She walked through the halls to the command center to find it busting with activity, a complete opposite to the scene a few days ago.   
"Where's Romanov?" Sonja asked out loud.  
"He and Boris went to his quarters." The comms officer said.  
"Thanks" Sonja said, leaving the command center and making her way to Romanovs room. The door opened for her and she went in, standing out of sight as Romanov and Boris were conversing.  
"Are you alright, you seem different since you returned." Boris said.  
"I'm fine." Romanov said, removing his dirty uniform top and changing into a black tank top, "What would make you think that?"  
"You seemed to space out for a minute in the command center." Boris said.  
"I was just remembering the day my father and Niko disappeared." Romanov said, "And the battle at the missile complex in Grey Ash, remember that?"  
"How could anyone forget that? Over fifteen hundred Grey soldiers killed and you personally killed over a hundred with just your sword." Boris said.  
"After we liberated the people of Grey Ash they gave me these pistols as a thank you gift, they belonged to the leader of the military before my Father took over." Romanov said, quickly twirling a pair of golden pistols and placing them in shoulder holdsters.  
"Going out of uniform?" Boris asked.  
"Those shirts are too restrictive for close combat" Romanov said, grabbing both his sword and Nikos sword from racks on the wall and strapping them to his back.  
"Are you sure you're strong enough to do this?" Boris asked, eying the bandages on Romanovs various injuries.  
"I don't feel pain, remember" Romanov said.  
"My mistake." Boris replied.  
"Go to the command center, you'll be needed to help direct the attack" Romanov said, "And Sonja, you can come out now."  
"How do you always know when I'm listening?" Sonja asked, stepping into view.  
"You're a noisy breather." Romanov said, suddenly getting punched in the side by Sonja.  
"How could you just run off like that and then make everyone think you were dead!" Sonja snapped.  
"I didn't mean to." Romanov said, "I just wanted to try to make sure that wasn't your last day to live."  
"That's sweet... I think" Sonja said, "Or was it very stupid?"  
"Compromise, it was both." Romanov said.  
"What was Hawke doing here?" Sonja asked, sounding angry at the mention of Hawkes name.  
"He wants to help, then when if we win he wants his forces to return to Red Fire with mine." Romanov said, "All that's left of his nation is fifty thousand men."  
"As long as he doesn't show his face around Yellow Comet." Sonja said.  
"So what's on your mind?" Romanov asked, suddenly feeling Sonja's arms wrap around him, "hm?"  
"I was so upset when they said you were dead." Sonja said.  
"I said I was sorry." Romanov said, "But for some reason I feel like I'm not coming back."   
"Don't that, don't even think it." Sonja said, "You have to come back."  
"I've always wondered what would happen to me when I die, will I go to heaven for fighting to stop the Grey Ash terror, or will I go to Hell for all the soldiers I've killed?" Romanov said.  
"We're all fighting for a righteous cause, if that is a ticket to Hell then so be it." Sonja said, not letting go of Romanov.  
"Thirty Seconds to Red Dawn." Boris's voice came over the loudspeakers.  
"Come out here" Romanov said, walking to his balcony.  
"Why?" Sonja asked.  
"Plug your ears, this is going to be loud." Romanov said, smiling.  
"What?" Sonja asked.  
"Five years ago Red Fire was destroyed by Nuclear missiles. Not long after my army destroyed the central missile complex in Grey Ash, but not before salvaging some things." Romanov said, "The first phase of Red Dawn uses my fathers own weapons against him!"  
"Huh?" Sonja said, plugging her ears as the supports for the Alpha opened to reveal a dozen Nuclear missiles. With a fierce roar the missile's launched into the sky to bring death to the Grey Ash army. Romanov began laughing as the missiles disappeared from sight leaving their vapor trails behind them.   
"You should get back to your people" Romanov said, "We have work to do."  
"We can help to." Sonja said.  
"You need to stay put and get ready incase we fail. If we do fail then Grey Ash will be signifigantly weakened and you may be able to take them out." Romanov said, "I have to leave now for phase two."  
"Good luck" Sonja said, giving Romanov a quick kiss for luck then leaving as Romanov threw his brown trench coat on over his weapons and put his hat on.  
"While your men taste the fury of your own weapons, you father shall taste the rage that has been building inside me for the past five years..." Romanov said, turning and walking out.  
  
"Sir, your copter is ready to take you to your destination." Boris said, having been waiting outside Romanovs quarters.  
"Arm it for combat and send it to the front." Romanov said, "I'm taking the Wild Wing."  
"What! You can't!" Boris said, "We salvaged three of those from White Cloud and two pilots died testing two of them, unless you go at a snails pace you can't manoeuver those things!"  
"I don't need to, I only need to go in a straight line." Romanov said, walking toward the hanger.  
"It doesn't even have any weapons on it!" Boris exclaimed.  
"I don't need any weapons." Romanov said, handing a small radio to Boris, "I forgot to give this to Sonja, catch up to her and tell her it will allow her to moniter all the transmissions during the battle."  
"You're too crazy for your own good, you know that?" Boris said, taking the radio, "But good luck"  
"You too" Romanov said, parting ways with Boris. Romanov opened a hangar marked restricted and turned the lights on. He grabbed the edge of a cloth and pulled it off to reveal a smaller sized plane. The plane was painted black and designed to look like a single triagular wing. The cockpit was built right into the wing and it's windows tinted dark, making it hard to distingish between it and the rest of the plane.  
(A/N - you want a visual, think F-117 stealth fighter)  
"No need to go anywhere but in a straight line.." Romanov said, "Straight into my father..."  
  
"Miss Sonja!" Boris called, dashing out of the Alpha.  
"What?" Sonja asked, turning to face the taller man.  
"Romanov wanted me to give you this." Boris said, handing the radio to her, "It will allow you to listen into the battle."  
"Thank you." Sonja said, bowing slightly.  
"May the news you hear only be good." Boris said, saluting then running back into the Alpha before the doors sealed. Sonja looked up as suddenly the Wildwing shot out of the hangar in the opposite direction of Green Earth. It disappeared from sight for a second then reappeared, travelling very slowly.   
"Romanov to Alpha, take off and follow the fleet but avoid the combat zone." Romanov said, "I'll meet you all up ahead."  
"Romanov, don't get killed." Sonja said, not realizing the radio was only one way.  
"Wildwing powering up." Romanov said. The trailing edge of the Wildwing began to open up and glowing blue engines pulsated, "Go!"  
With a flash of blue the Wildwing began to accelerate at an astouding rate, disappearing from sight only seconds after accelerating. The ground began to rumble as the massive flight engines on the Alpha came to life, slowly lifting the massive fortress into the air. Sonja returned to the Alliance field headquarters where Grit, Sami, Andy and Drake were waiting to know just what was going on.  
"Well, where are they going?" Sami asked.  
"And what were those missiles they fired?" Drake added.  
"They were called Nuclear missiles, the same missiles that destroyed their homeland." Sonja said, tossing the radio to one of the operators, "Connect that into the main radio."  
"Yes Ma'am." The operator said.  
"And where are they going?" Andy repeated Sami's question.  
"To the Grey Ash headquarters." Sonja said, "Rally your forces and prepare to follow them."  
  
"Sir..." A Grey Ash soldier said, walking into Vladistocks office.  
"What is it?" Vladistock asked and the soldier handed him a report without a word. Vladistock read it and was shocked. He placed the report on his desk and rubbed his forehead.  
"Survivors?" Vladistock said.  
"The two million men around the fortress, that's it." The soldier said.  
"Damnit..." Vladistock said, "Prepare for an attack by the Red Fire Army..."  
"But they were wiped out five years ago!" The soldier exclaimed.  
"Not all of them, a small force survived, I allowed them to follow us in hopes my son would join us, but it appears he won't." Vladistock said, "Now, prepare to defend!"  
"Yes sir!" The soldier exclaimed, saluting and running out.  
"You won't succeed Romanov, you're throwing your life away." Vladistock said, standing up. He suddenly screamed and slammed a fist down on his desk, breaking the massive piece of furniture in the middle, "Now you're coming for me, even after I've proven your superior. Fool."  
Vladistock put on his hat and walked out of his office.   
  
"Sir, there's news from our inside men." A Grey Ash soldier wearing a uniform with red stripes said.  
"And that is?" An officer in a similar uniform asked.  
"The majority of the army was just wiped out by a nuclear strike.." The soldier said, "launched by an army fro m Red Fire, now the remaining army is digging in and preparing for an attack."  
"So the rumors were true, there was a Red Fire unit following us." The commander said, "Inform the men, tell them when Red Fire attacks, we attack."  
"Yes Commander Battleford." The soldier said, saluting and leaving.  
"It's about time this madness ends, we only have thirty thousand men but it we can still help." Battleford said, "the Red Corp shall make themselves known!"  
  
"Nelson, I want you to take command of the Victory." Nimitz said, "Then move to the left flank of the fleet and command them."  
"Are you sure sir?" Nelson asked.  
"Yes, I'm taking command of the Enterprise and commanding the center." Nimitz said, "Yamamoto is commanding the right flank from the Grey Fleet ship Soryu Maru."  
"As you command sir." Nelson said as Nimitz walked out to a waiting helicopter, "Set course to the left flank of the fleet."  
"Yes Admiral" The wheelman said.  
  
"There's the mountain." Romanov said as the Wildwing screamed through the skies. Seconds later he was past the mountain and was barrelling towards the Grey Omega.  
"With you gone your force will lose it's resolve and turn against each other." Romanov said, as the Grey Omega quickly approached, "But I have no interest in dying yet."  
Seconds before the Wildwing smashed into the Grey Omega Romanov ejected. The Wildwing smashed into the fortress going almost five times the speed of sound. Vladistocks office erupted in a ball of flame which went out the back of the fortress due to the force of the impact. Soldiers on the ground looked on in amazement, wondering if their leader was dead.  
"Stop staring you fools! Hurry up!" Vladistock snapped, emerging from the entrance of the Grey Omega. The soldiers snapped back into action and resumed their effort to defend against the oncoming attack. Meanwhile Romanov floated gently onto the top of the Omega in to commence phase two of the Red Dawn attack.  
  
"So my old friends, I've seen the first phase of your ultimate attack, what is phase two?" Lagos asked while looking over to Montgomery and Patton.  
"Members of Romanovs family have always had a unique ability when it came to their special powers." Monty said.  
"While most stop accumulating energy once they gain a certain amount members of his family keep gaining." Patton said.  
"Thus the longer they go without using their power, the stronger it gets." Monty said.  
"And the last and only time I saw Romanov use it was when he was still in training to be a CO." Patton said, "Seven years ago."  
  
Romanov stood looking out over the Grey Ash base. The wind seemed to kick up and swirl around him as he focussed on bringing forth his power. A group of Grey Ash soldiers ran up to the roof and aimed their weapons at him. They were stunned when the wind kicked up even more and formed a sort of funnel cloud around him. They ran for cover when the funnel changed suddenly from air to flames. The flame funnel shot into the sky and began to spread out, covering the entire sky with flames.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" A soldier exclaimed.  
"Your power is very strong my son" Vladistock said, his eyes suddenly glowing blue, "I am very impressed."  
  
The funnel engulfing Romanov suddenly shot up into the sky with the rest of the flames leaving Romanov standing there unharmed.   
"Now taste my fury!" Romanov yelled, his eyes glowing red as he raised his hand, "Plasma Firestorm! Destroy them!"   
Romanov brought his hand down and from the fires in the sky came dozens of flame tornados. The tornados slammed down into the Grey Ash forces below and began tossing soldiers and vehicles around like toys. Everything that was drawn into the flame tornados was reduced to ash or molten metal. The Grey soldiers were running for their lives in an attempt to escape the onslaught brought on by the towers of fire.   
"Flame meets Water!" Vladistock yelled, raising his hands and making waterspouts appear on the nearby river. The waterspout drew water into the sky and allowed them to advance over the land. Romanov's Plasma Firestorm and Vladistocks Hydro Storm collided, each power trying to dominate the other. Eventually both powers reached a stalemate and dissipated, but not before taking a massive toll on the strength of the Grey Ash army.  
"Come and get me father, if you think you can." Romanov said.   
  
"Sir, we've got a large fleet of ships incoming." A deck hand said to Nelson.  
"Are they Black Hole?" Nelson asked.  
"No sir, it's far too large." The deck hand said.  
"Incoming radio message." The comms officer said.  
"Put it on" Nelson ordered.  
"This is Admiral Perry to all Red Army vessels, please reply." The radio said.  
"Admiral Perry, I've never heard of him." Nelson said, picking up the microphone, "This is Admiral Nelson of the Red Fire and Grey Fleets, um.. who are you?"  
"You guys are hard to track down." Perry replied, "I'm Admiral Perry, commander of the first Armada of the Grey Republic, we're here from New Grey Ash to help."  
  
Next chapter: Father versus Son, The final battle.


End file.
